A Normal High School, Not Really
by lovingmylife
Summary: Konoha Ninja academy has to be evaluated for entire week by peoplewho believe that they are just any normal high shcool that happens to becelebrating their homecoming. Lets watch how our favorite ninjas adjust.
1. Normal?

**Well here it is the first chapter of my new story. Unlike my last one i plan on haveing much mre romance, i think im getting better at writing it. I hope. It is semi AU and its like the manditiory high school fic so if you don't like them you probably shouldn't read it. I stil don't see why people don't like highschool fics i personally love them. Anyways its all my basic pairings Nejiten, ShikaIno, Naruhina and SasuSaku. Enjoy the story and review if you like it. **

**Disclaimer: No i don't own naruto but the idea for this story is mine and was inspired by my schools own homecoming week that was about a month and a half ago. lol **

* * *

Normal?

Konoha Academy is by far the best of the secret ninja training academies in the country. Its sensei are the best around and it's students all very skilled. They don't do normal classes like English and math but study ninjutsu and poison making. Tsunade runs the school and was not surprised when Shizune comes knocking on her office telling she has an important phone call from the school bored. Although Konoha Academy was a secret ninja school they were still registered with all the other high schools around the country and when she began talking Tsunade put on a very principal like voice.

"Yes, Ms. Tsunade is speaking."

"Ms. Tsunade we are sorry to disrupt any work you may be doing, we are aware that it is the middle of the school day…"

"That is perfectly alright" Tsunade said retaining her professional tone.

"You see we were going through some records this morning and it became apparent to us that we have not evaluated your academy for quite some time now. We are not really sure how this occurred we usually are very careful about those evaluations."

"I see."

"Well seeing as how we need to evaluate the school and the long gap from your last evaluation we have scheduled you in for next week"

"That sounds good, which day were you planning to come?" Tsunade asked. She would need to make arrangements for the students to be off and have the evaluator put under genjutsu so that they believed that it was in reality a normal high school.

"Actually our evaluators are going to have to be there for about a week." The school board director said.

"A week?" her professional voice dropping.

"We know that it is a terrible inconvenience, especially it being your homecoming week and all-"

"Homecoming?"

"Well yes, unless we are mistaken, it's your schools homecoming week. We hear your football team is doing very well, I guess we will get to see for ourselves next Friday then."

"Yes I guess you will" Tsunade said regaining the old tone. "Monday morning then?"

"The evaluators will see you then. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Tsunade hung up her phone and took in a large breath.

"SHIZUNE!" the women yelled loudly, shaking the papers that lied untouched on her desk and Shizune burst through the door.

"What's happened?" She asked searching the room. She had already removed the average projectiles so she didn't have to fear for her life.

"We need to call a school wide meeting, the school board is coming…for an entire week"

Shizune's eyes widened. "What are we going to do, the genjutsu won't hold up for a whole week and we certainly can't let them see what goes on here."

"I don't know yet, just get all the students and sensei to the auditorium." Tsunade said as she rubbed her templates trying to find an answer. Shizune rushed out of the office and to the intercom system.

* * *

In the gymnasium students were sitting in groups of three waiting for the taijutsu teacher to show up for the beginning of class (three guesses who it is). They had been divided into these groups their first year at the academy so when they got older and were requested for missions they would have a team. One group sat off to the right side of the gym, one boy dressed in all green was doing push-ups to warm up before class, another boy with long dark brown hair just sat with his eyes clothes waiting patiently on the outside but really wishing they could hurry up and start and the third member of the group and the only girl of the group was tightening one of the two buns on the top of her head. Finally Gai sensei walked in a big smile of his face and started on about which group would be working one on one with him today. It switched everyday so he could observe how each group was working together and if they were getting along. He checked a clip board that hung on the wall near the entrance, his eyes scanned down it, stopped and his grin widened just a bit. 

"Lee, Neji, Tenten, I'll be working with your group today, the rest of you continue with the activities assigned yesterday." He directed then moved toward the group. They were his favorite group to work with but they could not exactly same the same…well Lee could.

"Gai sensei I have just completed one hundred push-ups and am ready for one-on-one training." Lee jumped up. Tenten and Neji sighed. Its not that they didn't like Lee or Gai it's just that they weren't exactly normal. As Lee and Gai went off on something about youth Tenten leaned over to Neji and whispered.

"Today's going to be a long day" She smiled. Neji finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock that hung over the door.

"Wish we could get out of it somehow" He stated flatly. Not a moment later did the intercom come on and hush the chatter that had broken out among the students.

"Headmistress Tsunade has called a school wide meeting immediately in the auditorium, attendance is mandatory." Shizune's voice echoed through the quiet gym. Tenten's eyes had moved to the speaker and now moved back to Neji.

"Okay now wish that I pass my ninja history test next period" He just smirked and stood up.

"Well it looks like we won't get our time today, it's really too bad" Gai sensei said looking very disappointed. "Alright everyone go through the far right exit and down the hall to the auditorium." He called and they all began their way to the door.

* * *

In another part of the school three other students sitting together in their genjutsu class had looked up at the speaker in the middle of the ceiling. The three, all girls, probably a year behind the students in taijutsu class looked around at the others in the class. They all looked confused especially a group of four boys in the back of the room; finally one of the girls with oddly colored pink hair asked their sensei what was going on. 

"Kurenai sensei I don't remember them saying anything about a meeting on the morning announcements"

"Yes Sakura, well we best go anyways, don't want to get in trouble with Tsunade" The women said motioning for them to stand and follow her. The class got up from their seats, abandoning their work sheets on different types of genjutsu and followed. The three girls joined in with the group of four boys and two others as they walked down the hall that was now being crowded with students.

"What do you think is going on that the whole school needs to know about?" A blonde girl asked and they started on the steps.

"Maybe the school is under attack and she is telling us we need to prove ourselves and fight." This time a blonde boy spoke with much enthusiasm and took the stairs three at a time.

"Or, Tsunade forgot to tell us something and needed us all together" another boy said and looked as if he was going to go to sleep once they got to the comfortable seats in the auditorium.

"Well Sakura would know then, don't you organize all of her information; you're the apprentice." The blonde boy said as he walked backwards ahead of the group.

"Naruto, watch out and I didn't see anything about a meeting in any of the files" Sakura said. Naruto completely ignored her.

"Maybe the others know something, they are a bit older" Kiba, the only boy who ever brought his dog to school, suggested. "Any chance we'll see them."

"They're in taijutsu right now so they were most likely the first group to the auditorium." A boy with dark shades on said. The next suggestion to why they were going to this meeting was cut short when Naruto walked backward right into the dark green double doors and fell over.

"Told ya" Sakura said and she and the others walked around him. One did stop; a dark haired girl with a shy smile.

"A…are you o…okay Naruto?" She asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and stood up as if nothing happened.

"I'm fine Hinata don't worry" He said and they went to catch up with the others. Shino, the boy with dark shades, had been right. Neji, Tenten, and Lee were in the very first row while they were in the middle on the other side of the large room. The sensei had lined the isles and Tsunade stood on the stage with Shizune and Jiraiya, who was vice principal to the school bored and deputy headmaster to the ninjas. They were talking or at least Tsunade and Shizune were about how to deal with the situation. The decision they had come up with seemed to be the only way but it would be very complicated.

Ninja they may be but they were still teenagers and had taken to gossiping around the room and down the rows about what the meeting might be about.

"Whatever it is we're probably going to be here for a long time." The boy sitting on the end of the row said. He had black hair and dark eyes that looked very bored with being there.

'How could you possible tell that, Sasuke?"

"Well Tsunade actually looks a little panicked for one thing" He said. They all focused there eyes on her and she did indeed look a little worried, it was not a common expression on her face.

"Oh great does this mean we're going to miss lunch" Naruto complained. "Hey Chouji pass some food down this way" and the final boy in the group pulled out a bag of chips to share with him.

"Where does he get those from?" Sakura asked Ino. Ino shrugged, she was yet to figure out that mystery.

"Everyone hush up we need to get started." Tsunade was now standing at the podium in the middle of the stage and talking into the unnecessary microphone. "Most of you here are unaware that are academy is not only registered with the other ninja schools but is also registered with the public high schools around the country." She started by getting straight to the point. "We were informed earlier that the schools all need to be evaluated regularly and that we have not been for quite some time now. The school board is sending a group of evaluators to what they believe is regular high school Konoha Academy." The students stared blankly at her.

"I don't think they're seeing the problem" Shizune whispered.

"All right then lets go a little more directly. The evaluators will be coming and observing for an entire week and will be expecting to see normal teenagers not highly trained ninja, classes that teach math and English, school teams and clubs, not Ninjutsu and Genjutsu classes and clubs were kids beat up on each other." This sunk in a little better.

"What are you saying?" Naruto shouted from the middle of the crowd. "What are we going to have to do?"

"Well the only way to handle this situation is to, for a week, act like a typically high school." Now they understood very clearly what was being asked of them and chatter broke out again filled with complaints.

"What do you mean normal?" "What about the missions the school gets?" "What about our training?"

"ONE AT A TIME!" Tsunade shouted and they shut up for a moment.

"Why can't you just put the evaluator under some kind of genjutsu?" Kiba shouted from his seat next to Naruto.

"Think about it, we can't maintain a genjutsu that powerful for an entire week" She said reasonably. "Now we are just going to have to be as normal as possible we can call are classes different names and do other work, I've already directed our more basic missions over to Suna Academy, and we will resume training after next week." Once again more questions were shouted in her direction. "SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH!" Needless to say they got quiet real fast.

"Tomorrow in your first class I will have your sensei tell you more information. However there is one last detail." The students groaned loudly thinking it could not get any worse. "Normal high schools have football teams, a very popular sport that is played every Friday night against a rival school. Like our competitions with Suna and the other ninja schools" She clarified. "We usually have a genjutsu placed on the opposing school. However we were also notified that this coming week is our scheduled homecoming, some sort of special football game. The week leading up to the game, the schools usually show some kind of school spirit and have a spirit week and a pep rally before the game."

"What does 'spirit week' mean and 'pep rally'?" Lee asked from the front row sounding excited about the words_ spirit_ and _pep._

"Well a spirit week is when students dress up everyday to a different theme and a pep rally is when the whole school gets together and does stuff to support the school. We are going to actually have many of you learn to play this game and participate for real in the game next Friday. We also are going to recruit others for different normal teams so the school seems more real." Only mumbling could be heard around the room this time and Tsunade decided to give them the good news of it all, because as mentioned earlier they still are teenagers. "One last thing before you go off to your-" She glanced at her watch "final class of the day, the Saturday after the game, although the evaluators will be gone we will let you participate in one last part of homecoming and that is the dance that is held. I figure this will motivate some of you to go along with the charade and for those not yet convinced, if the week goes well I will label this a well ranked mission on your records." The student's, well most of them, attitudes changed dramatically and the shouts now heard were all cheerful as the auditorium was being exited. It was sure to be an interesting week.

* * *

**Really hope everyone liked it my updates will probably be like they were for my last story. i know how the whole thing is going to go i just need to get more into detail. **

**Review and i'll be very happy**

**LovingMyLife**


	2. Recruiting

**Hey everyone it took me awhile to type this next chaper but shcool is really beating down on me. Please forgives me. Well i hope you like this chapter its still not all that exciting but the next chapter will be better; cheer and football practice and the gang expirences normal classes please read and review with comments, ideas, etc of and sorry for grammar/spelling stuff**

**

* * *

**

**Recruiting**

It had been interesting, the meeting yesterday that is. I had no idea that when we had been pulled out of taijutsu class and working with Gai sensei _and_ surely exhausting my self for the rest of the day that we would only be walking into something that was going to exhaust all of us for an entire week. Not everyone had taken it this way of course; no it really seemed to be me and very possibly the sensei. Lee had been immediately taken by the idea but he would take to anything that Gai sensei approved of and trust me he approved. It showed on his face when he had left the auditorium skipping and singing about youth. Neji's opinion was about as similar to mine as it got. He found the whole thing pointless and a waste of his time. The girls all thought it was going to be fun and really I did too but the idea of faking the identity of the entire student body for a week; just the thought of it was tiring. I hoped that when I got to school that Tsunade would have come up with some way to ease the situation but that didn't happen.

"Tenten, get over here now" Ino shouted from across the room. The homerooms were set up so that students would be with their team and two others of their age group and two to three teams for the other three age groups. Tenten had been lucky enough to be with all her friends in homeroom, well yeah you could call it lucky as long as it wasn't one of those days. She only saw them twice more during the school day.

"Hey guys" Tenten took a seat with the other three girls and they dove into conversation about the coming week.

"Okay so what is normal school like exactly?" Ino asked "I always thought we were normal and now I find out were not"

"Well I looked it up last night on my lap top" Sakura started. The other girls rolled their eyes. Sakura likes to know stuff and when she doesn't know something she attaches herself to a book or her lap top until she knows everything on the topic. But we all have are bad habits and they left it with the eye roll. "Tsunade was thrilled that I got the information like classes, and teams and clubs. She said she would be able to use it to figure out what exactly we are doing"

"So these different classes, what are they?" Tenten asked.

"Well different schools offer different classes but they all seem to have a lot in common. Math class is one, that's numbers and stuff obviously" The pink haired girl started counting off on her fingers. "English(or the Japanese equivalent to English) where you learn reading and writing skills" another finger "History class but we have that, and they have different options for science classes but biology is like the study of living things, chemistry is dealing with chemicals and earth science is like environmental stuff"

"How long did it take you to research all that?" Hinata asked slightly amazed with the girl's ability to memorize so much stuff in so little time.

"I just looked it all up during my assistant time with Tsunade." She didn't seem bothered at all that that was only about an hour's time.

"Alrighty then does that mean we have to pretend like we can't read and write or add because I've known how to do that for a really long time" Ino said.

"Well I think they, normal students, know how to read and write but they study it more thoroughly is all" Sakura explained. Their conversation was cut off at this point by a bell ringing through the school announcing the start of homeroom, a thing ever school has. The brown haired man sitting at the front of the room behind the desk looked up from the stack of papers in front of him. They gave details of next week's plans that he was supposed to explain to the students.

"Good morning everyone"

"Good morning Iruka sensei" The replied in a bored way.

"I am sure all your minds are still running laps around the information you received yesterday and it turns out they are not getting a break because this is going to be pretty confusing." He started up and down the rows passing out the packets of information to each of them. "Tsunade wants you to read this its goes into the most detail. I am to actually tell you a few things though" He picked up a piece of paper on his desk.

"We have to prepare the look of the school. Tsunade mentioned that you would be recruited for teams and clubs. We have already got orders going for equipment and similar items. She is going to have some of the better of you boys recruited for _football_" he said the word almost questionably while staring at the paper. "It says that you will learn the quickest. It also says some of you girls will be doing cheerleading and both boys and girls will be learning to play instruments for the _marching band_" They flipped through their packets searching for details on each group. The only exception being Sakura who had printed out the packets with the cute little pictures to make them seem less intimidating. The girls scanned over the paragraph on cheerleading.

_Cheerleaders are usually a group of girls (and occasionally boys) who are meant to spread spirit for a team that they are supporting by performing chants and dance routines. Though it seems to be easy, cheerleading is a competitive sport and evolves great amounts of athletic abilities._ Next to the description was a picture of two girls in matching uniforms of pleaded skirts and vest cut tops, sneakers and bushy things (pompoms) in their hands. Both were smiling.

"I don't think I want to be asked to cheerlead, I think I would feel uncomfortable" Hinata whispered to them. Poor modest little Hinata even if she was willing to participate in it she wouldn't be able to let her father known. Tenten was almost sure that he wouldn't approve of oldest daughter dancing around in front of the school.

"I'm with you Hinata" she agreed personal she didn't want to dance around in front of the student body in a short little skirt.

"Other then that there is also the whole _spirit week_ thing going on. The last page of you packet explains it. Everyday you dress up to a different theme to show school spirit. Monday is _Mixed-up Messed-up Monday_" he was still looking at the paper as if it might have been a joke. "It says dress the opposite of how you would normally. Okay so just read through the packet and if you have any other questions, ask" Iruka himself sat down and reread his copy of the packet still unsure of it all.

"You know this actually sounds like it might be fun" Ino said happily.

"Are you really going to dress up, Ino?" Tenten asked her.

"Well of course and so are all of you" She said with out giving it a second thought.

"And what makes you think we will?" Sakura asked her blonde haired friend who just smirked and gave a mysterious reply.

"I know things about _all_ of you that you wouldn't want spreading around school" They didn't question her farther but agreed to dress up and would discuss the details later.

"So what about the boys, you think they're going to get into the spirit?" Sakura asked looked around the room at the boys they called their friends. Naruto, Lee and Kiba were talking loudly together while Sasuke, Neji and Shino sat in silence next to them reading the papers in front of them. Shikamaru and Chouji were only half listening to their conversation.

"Well those three defiantly will" Tenten said referring to the loud mouths. "Chouji and Shikmaru might but that's really Ino's guess and as for Neji, Shino and Sasuke there's not a chance in the world." The girls giggled in agreement.

"They will probably all be asked to take part in the football thing though" Hinata said "The whole group of them are very talented"

"I'm sure they will but getting them to agree might not come out so well" Again a bell rang through the school and they hopped up to go to their next classes. Tenten nodded goodbye to the girls and joined Neji and Lee on their way to Genjutsu which they had first period.

"Hey guys" She stepped between the two and walked in step between them.

"Good Morning Tenten" Lee greeted her and dove immediately into conversation with her about spirit week.

"I will show my youthfulness by dressing up everyday" Tenten laughed at him.

"Do you actually own anything other then those green suits of yours" Lee stopped as Neji and Tenten walked on. Neji smirked. Tenten looked over her shoulder "Don't worry we'll figure something out" They walked into class and took their seats. Kurenai sensei talked them through half of class and the second half was left to practicing what they had learned; except Lee who Kurenai had given other work to do. Class was interrupted by Shizune when she walked in and politely asked for many of the boys in the class to come speak with her in the hallway. Along the list were both Neji and Lee and Tenten knew it must be for the football. She had read in the packet that the whole thing was optional and Tenten was thinking Neji wasn't going to go for having to learn something completely unrelated to his ninja training and would opt-out of it. She would think correctly. The boys reentered the classroom, Lee was bugging Neji about not participating.

"But Neji it would be showing youthful support for your school" Lee complained as they took their seats next to Tenten.

"NO!" Neji was annoyed now.

"Lee I think you better just give it up" Tenten tried to reason with him "But I do think if he were to cooperate he would do quite well with the whole thing" Neji ignored her comment and went back to his work. Tenten smiled and packed her stuff up for her next class.

Kunoichi Class

Tenten walked into her next class and took a seat with her friends again. Other then homeroom and lunch this was the only time she really got to see them during school. "Hey"

"Hey Tenten" The three said together.

"So did Neji and Lee get drafted on to the football team?" Ino asked "The rest of the guys did last period."

"Yeah and as expected Lee was thrilled and Neji refused"

"Naruto and Sasuke were the same way, Naruto was ready to start learning how to play in the middle of class and Sasuke didn't change his mind about not playing until class ended." Sakura said as her bright green eyes scanned the bored and copied down the notes into her pink notebook. This class was of course only for the female ninja and was to teach them the many tricks of being a good kunoichi. Today's lesson was table manners for undercover missions.

"What changed his mind?" Tenten asked her. She had pulled out her purple notebook to copy the notes as well.

"Sakura and Ino teased him about how Naruto was going to be better at something then him" Hinata said. Ino and Sakura smiled remembering the look on his face.

"Alright girls!" Anko happened to be the kunoichi class teacher and everyone jumped as her loud voice echoed through the room. "Before we start the lesson Tsunade wanted me to inform you that she choose this class to be the school's cheerleaders" she smirked at them "she also said it was optional but as you are my class I am making it required" The girls eyes widened. They wanted to ask how she could do that but this was Anko sensei we were talking about and no one dared cross her. "Now set the tables so we can begin."

They rushed around the room setting up the tables and talking. "I don't want to be a cheerleader" Tenten said as she and Ino set the plates down.

"Well it doesn't look like you or Hinata have much of a choice." Ino replied. "It'll be fun though everyone is doing something, the guys are playing football, we'll be cheerleading and I bet you could convince Neji to participate."

"Yeah right like that'll ever happen" Tenten told her "It won't, he's not going to listen to me" she continued when Ino had given her that look like she didn't believe her.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Sakura said as she and Hinata followed them with the silverware. "If he was going to listen to anyone it would be you"

"Why though? Why do you think he would listen to me?"

"He likes you"

"I already told you guys he doesn't like me"

"Okay that's what you say and even if you're right"

"Which I am" She interrupted

"He still likes you more then anyone else around here" Tenten had to admit that that was true "and I think that if you tried you could change his mind don't you girls agree" Hinata and Sakura nodded their heads.

"You're all in this together" Tenten sighed and took a seat in front of one of the table settings.

"So are you going to try and change his mind?" Hinata asked. They stared her down.

"Fine okay I'll try but its not going to work" they smiled at her and began their kunoichi lesson.

* * *

Later that day 

Tenten wasn't sure how she was going to convince Neji to go along with the team thing. First of all he was a rather independent person and only worked with a team when a situation called for it. She had watched Lee try, and fail, to convince him but the girls had a point. She was the one who didn't annoy him, sure she teased him on occasion but he never got really mad at her. She saw Neji walking down the hall and hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey" She greeted as her steps fell in sink with his.

"Hn."

"I was just wondering, why you won't do the football thing?" She said getting straight to the point.

"It's pointless" She hadn't been expecting a long answer.

"But it's helping the school" She persisted "Everyone else is going to go along with this whole charade, Anko sensei has forced all us girls into cheerleading. If I have to suffer you should too"

"Is that supposed to change my mind?"

"Maybe?" She said smiling bigger "Come on Neji!" she turned and walked backward so she could look directly at him. "Do you really want Naruto and Sasuke and Lee all to be better at you something"

"If it is something useless then it does not matter to me" Tenten sighed. She had one more idea.

"What if I promise not to bug you about participating in spirit week then will you play the stupid game" He finally was paying more attention.

"You told Lee to give up on that, why would you try now?"

"First off I have a way better chance then Lee and second I think you would rather just play the game then let me bug you _all week long"_ she said putting emphasis on the last three words. He looked closely at her wondering why she was trying so hard. He finally did give in.

"Alright"

"Yay!" Tenten spun back around and skipped ahead of him to their next class.

* * *

**Thanks for reading; hope you all enjoyed it next chapter may be up sooner because of thanksgiving break (maybe)**

**Review:-)**

**LovingMyLife**


	3. Mixed Up in a Bet

**Okay so this chapter is up a little faster, thank the thanksgiving break for that. The story should be getting a little more exciting now. no romance in this chapter sorry but thanks to a little bet there's pleanty in the chapters to come. The names of the evaluators are just from google i didn't pick them for any specific reason. Anyways enjoy the chapter sorry for any mistakes. **

**Disclamier: i don't own it but i think my idea is pretty good **

* * *

Mixed Up in a Bet

Monday morning came quickly and just like normal students the gang didn't much like Mondays and Neji didn't like having to get up to answer the door at quarter after five in the morning. The door bell continued to ring loudly and Neji was now sure the rest of his family slept with ear plugs if they had not gotten up to see what was causing the racket. Neji finally made it to the front door and opened it to see Ino, Sakura and Tenten in the doorway. While Ino looked as if she had been up for hours her companions were half asleep behind her.

"Good morning." The blonde said entering cheerfully with a large shopping bag swigging by her side the others following slowly behind her. Neji gave Tenten a very confused look.

"I don't know either." She said yawning.

"Which way is Hinata's room, I always forget this house is just so big?" Ino asked. Neji pointed to a hallway and turned to go back to his own room. The girls left for the hallway and searched the doors for the one that was Hinata's. They knew it had a purple sign on it but it was still difficult; finally at the very end of the hall they had it. They turned the knob and entered quickly and quietly. Hinata was still peacefully asleep in her bed when Ino dumped the contents of her shopping bag acrossed it startling her.

'W-what's going on?" She asked sitting up sleepily.

"I think we'd all like to know that Ino." Sakura said from the little couch on the other wall.

"Well I couldn't _be_ sure you three were going to dress-up appropriately so I decided I would _make_ sure you did." She started to ruffle through the clothes, separating them into piles. "I picked an exact opposite outfit of what you would normally wear. Bright and sunny Sakura will be wearing blacks and dark magentas today." She dumped Sakura's outfit in her lap.

"But…" Ino didn't let her get a word in.

"Miss Tomboy Tenten, you will be dressing very girly today."

"I'm not a tomboy." Tenten said with crossed arms.

"No, but you dress like one." Ino pushed the clothes into the brunette's hands and moved on to Hinata. "And dear shy little Hinata I want you to be noticed, so you will be wearing very bright colors today." Hinata didn't try to complain and just took the clothes.

"And what will you be Miss Fashion Diva?" Tenten questioned while looking over her attire for the day. Ino gestured to the sweats she was wearing and smiled. "You're not serious" The blonde girl only nodded and hurried them to change.

* * *

Outside the school 

Over half of the school, out of fear of what Tsunade might do to them, had dressed up. It was really one of the most awkward things they had ever done. The boys were waiting together outside the school for the girls to show up. Naruto, as predicted, did his part to dress up and instead of his usual neon orange wardrobe he was, ha, wearing a navy blue shirt and black shorts which everyone was sure he had stolen from Sasuke. Kiba who usually wore what always resembled gym clothes was wearing a nice collared shirt, khaki pants and nice shoes. Lee's outfit was by far the most literal when it came to the mixed up part. His green spandex suit had been replaced by an orange one and his orange leg warmers were green. The other boys had not bothered with getting dressed up.

"Where are they, I want to go inside already." Naruto was bouncing with energy to see what they had done to the school over the weekend though the boys tried to explain it would not look too different.

"You really should have more patience, something this close to perfection takes time." Ino was leading the group of girls across the courtyard to where the boys stood. All together their eyes widened. She was wearing grey sweats that looked two sizes to big. The waist and cuffs of the pants had been folded over and the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was down, no make up was painted on her face and she had flat pink ballet slippers on her feet.

Sakura had on a dark magenta shirt with a black jacket over it. Her skirt was black and pleaded; the inner pleats were dark pink and green plaid. She also had on black boots and fishnet gloves. She didn't look as uncomfortable as Tenten and Hinata.

Tenten was wearing a peach colored top that tied at the side and a dark mini jean skirt; her shoes she carried in her hands were peach colored heels. Her hair was down and straightened. Unknown to most she had very long curly hair. Ino and Sakura had also done her make up.

Hinata's dull colored clothing had been replaced by neon bright colors. She had on a bright pick cami and flowered neon green, pink and white skirt. She had on white flip flops and was carrying a green jacket.

"You guys really got into the spirit of this thing." Kiba noted. They all turned to enter the school. Naruto led the way shoving open the doors and stopping in his tracks; the gang collided behind him but didn't yell. Unlike they had believed the school had been transformed. The few plain posters that had been originally scattered on the walls that stated _no sparring or weapons in hallways_ or _while away on missions schoolwork is to still be turned in_ were now replaced by many bright colored signs with bold print advertising team tryouts and club meetings. One long banner had been painted to advertise each spirit day theme.

"This day is going to be very…_odd_" Tenten said.

"Well what may I ask is going to be so very odd, young lady?" Tenten turned and saw a very tall man standing behind her.

"Yes you sound as if you have never experienced a simple spirit week before." a woman said standing next to the man.

"Umm…I-uh," Tenten didn't have an answer

"Kisho, Ayako you leave them alone." a third person approached them with a much friendly tone about her. "There will be no tricking information out of them." Next to the woman was Tsunade and Shizune and behind her were five other unidentifiable men and women.

"Madoka the only way to get the truth is to get the information from the students." The woman named Ayako said strictly.

"I assure you Ms. Ayako there is nothing you could pry out of these students." Tsunade stated with double meaning. Not only did they not know any information but if they did, ninja were trained not to give up any information to an enemy and at least two of the evaluators had already joined the enemies list. Ayako and Kisho, the tall man, backed down a bit. "Students," Tsunade was addressing them "these are the evaluators from the school board please show them the same respect you would give any of your teachers." As soon as they realized the _teachers_ were their sensei they had to fight down a laugh. Not many of them had much respect from the students. However they nodded in an attempt to keep their cover. Tsunade now was addressing the evaluators. "Some of these students here are actually some of the best of the school."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SOME_ OF-" Sakura and Sasuke quickly and discretely stepped on Naruto's feet to shut him up. The evaluators gave them questioning looks. "Ha ha umm…yeah," Naruto babbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"Best students or not I do believe any gang symbol is against county school rules" Kisho said noting the forehead protectors some of them were still wearing.

"That is the school symbol Mr. Kisho." Shizune spoke up "We sold them last week, in honor of spirit week."

"Well head gear is still prohibited on school grou-"

"Kisho I insist that you stop interrogating these students right now." Madoka said "If you don't they may be late to class."

"Yes do go on to class now." They rushed off to homeroom just as the bell rang they had all taken their seats.

"Only one thing to say today and that is that I hope you all read your packets thoroughly or we may encounter a few problems through out the day." Iruka told them not even getting up from his desk.

"Tenten I got to disagree with you," Ino said "today isn't going to be just _odd_ it's going to be insane." Homeroom went by fast and they were off to first period.

Tenten, Neji and Lee entered Genjutsu class to find it looking as different as the rest of the school. Posters that had showed how to form proper hand seals had been replaced by posters covered in grammar notes. In the back of the room were incredibly large textbooks stacked on top of each other and on Kurenai's desk was a stack of much smaller paperback books. One of the unnamed inspectors was examining the windows. They took their seats and waited for class to start. On the board in the corner were the lines Ms. Kurenai, English III.

"Good morning class, as I mentioned of Friday we are starting something new today." She held up a copy of the book on her desk. Tenten who sat between Neji and Lee wrote something on her paper where they could both see it.

_And so it begins_

"Hey girls how was first period for you?" Tenten asked as she caught up with them in the hallway.

"It was pretty simple I think," Sakura said "Asuma sensei said it was called geometry. How about you?"

"We have to read a book" Tenten said pulling it from her book bag.

"Sounds boring to me" Ino said "What do you think they'll change this class into?"

"Guess will see in a moment" Hinata said as she led the way into the classroom. It didn't look different except on the bored in the corner read: Ms. Anko, Life Skills. Sakura took out the packet from Friday and read the paragraph on life skills.

"Looks like this class is going to be the same."

'The same as what" The four girls spun around to be face to face with Ayako.

"Good morning Ms. Ayako, hope the evaluating is going well." Sakura said trying to sway the attention from her statement.

"I haven't found any infractions yet but I do feel there are some." She said with a frown "Tell me about today's spirit theme?" Her lips turning slightly into a smile.

"Oh I can answer that," Ino jumped in "you see today is mixed up messed up Monday; we dress the opposite as how we normally would" The woman nodded.

"Explain you attire please." Ino smile brightened "Well I usually spend much time on my appearance so today I went very lazy" Sakura whispered something to Tenten behind her and they giggled. Unsure of what they said but sure it was not nice she rounded on them "Tenten here is our tomboy and usually could care less about how she looks and Sakura is usually a bit to perky with her clothes." She glared at them and they glared back.

"What about you, you seem a bit quiet?" Ayako thought for sure she could get information from Hinata. "I am quiet, that is why I dressed more _confidently_ today" She said without even a stutter. They others forgot their squabble and stared at her.

"I see." Ayako said before walking to a seat in the back of the room. The girls continued to stare at Hinata.

"I think the outfits' merging with my personality" She said quietly. That class they learned to make bread. They would be used to this if they had to discretely mix in poison but no, they could actually eat this when they were done. Lee was later confused when Tenten told him this at the beginning of gym.

"You could not actually put poison in food with an evaluator in the room." Neji pointed out. "Which of them was it?"

Tenten was about to answer with a not so polite answer when the woman herself walked into the gym and begin speaking with Gai. She looked almost frightened of him. "That one there." She pointed. They looked over at her. Gai began to address the class.

"Students we have a guest today," He shouted making Ayako flinch "Ms. Ayako will be observing the class so I will expect greatness from all of you"

"I will not fail you Gai Sensei!" Lee shouted but before they could start the whole sunset ordeal Neji and Tenten pulled him back. "Act Normal." Tenten whispered yelled into his ear. Gai gave the group of them a thumbs up. "Let us began by runn-"

"Excuse me." Ayako interrupted and the whole class stared at her. "But are the classes _co-ed_?" she questioned.

"Yes of course, why would they not be?"

"Well it's just that most schools separate the classes because the boys and girls are given different requirements." She explained.

"Why?" One of the students asked.

"I believe I just answered why."

"No he means why are the girls and boys given different requirements." Another student said.

"Well it's proven that boys are physically stronger then girls and the requirements are set different to keep it fair for girls."

"If they really wanted it to be fair they would let the standards be so the girls could challenge themselves." Tenten said.

"Young lady it's proven that girls are-"

"I know that but it means in general as in if brought up the exact same a boy would be stronger but if the girl challenges herself she could be stronger." Many of the other girls in the gym agreed with Tenten's statement and Ayako didn't farther pursue an argument with her. They got up to run around the gym and Tenten wore a smirk every time she passed the place where Ayako sat.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and the gang was back in their work out clothes for football and cheerleading and walking down to the stadium. They usually used the stadium for sparring competitions. Tsunade was sitting in the bleachers with Shizune waiting for them to arrive. About eighteen girls and forty boys crowded the field and Tsunade stood up.

"Okay we did a good job today and I convinced with evaluators to leave early today so you could learn the basics of this stuff without worry." She continued to sit and wait. The boys wandered to the field but not before Ino shouted.

"Good luck, you can do it, YEAH!" She clapped her hands and jumped up and down. The other girls laughed at her antics. Next many of the sensei had joined them on the field. Kakashi, Gai and Asuma had been drafted for coaches.

On the field they had started out by assigning the positions and having each of the boys read about it. (I am not a football expert.) Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba and Neji had all been placed on the defensive line which meant when the other team had the ball they were to stop them and try to get it back. That was clear enough. Lee with his incredible speed was either going to be the running back, who the quarter back handed the ball to and runs (I think? correct me if im wrong) or the receiver who caught the ball when the quarter back throws it to him and runs. Shikamaru despite his complaints was going to be quarter back because they were the strategists of the team. Chouji was going to be the guard; he was to stop the people who tried to run down Shikamaru when he had the ball. Before they could run plays they had to go down simple vocabulary such as Touchdown and penalty. Let's check on the girls shall we.

On the track the girls were getting lectured on how they needed to always be smiling. Kurenai, Anko and even Shizune were to coach them on cheerleading. They were first divided into groups of six. They were told this was for stunts. Each person was given an exact job. (Not a cheerleading expert either) Sakura and Ino were both bases who were to hold up and catch the flyer. Tenten was the back spot, same job different name. The other girls were the front spot and an extra. Hinata despite her own protests was going to be the flyer. She was picked up into the air or thrown; really it's however the coach decided. They then began to learn basic steps.

Back with the boys things were not going so well. The defensive line was taking their job to literally and pushing back the offense much harder then they should have been. Shikamaru had gotten lazy about throwing the ball and when told to correct himself threw the ball much harder then any normal student would. Luckily Lee was receiving the ball and caught it but he had sprinted the length of the field in only seconds; something not possible by any other receiver. Lee had to slow down a considerably amount to not seem so unnaturally fast.

About three hours later the practice was over and the students swarmed the locker rooms ready to go home.

In the boys locker room.

"This is so pointless." Sasuke grumbled as he retrieved his stuff from his locker.

"This whole week is pointless." Shikamaru said not even changing from his gym clothes.

"Cheer-up, think of this new sport as a new way of training!" Lee shouted happily. The other guys stared at him.

"Why didn't they just put him with the girls, he'd fit in better with them."

"This stupid game isn't even the worse part" Sasuke said "The annoying evaluators, the ridiculous way people are dressing, the classes, that dance thing…"

"How is the dance a bad thing?" Naruto interrupted.

"How could it not be?" Neji asked.

"Oh come on," Kiba said taking Naruto's side "All the girls in this school, dressed up and flirty all week just to get a date, it'll be awesome." The other boys ignored them. "You guys are just not right, are you even going to the dance?"

"No."

"No."

"No." The three answered flatly. Naruto smiled and slammed his locker closed he had an idea.

"You know Kiba I think they are normal on the inside." He smirked "They're just scared." this caught their attention real fast.

"Scared of what?" Sasuke said.

"The idea of asking a girl to a dance." Kiba had caught on.

"Whatever."

"I bet you couldn't ask a girl to the dance-wait, a girl you actually liked to the dance even if you tried." Naruto said.

"Why would we agree to such a stupid bet?" Neji asked.

Naruto thought for a second "Okay then you want a more interesting bet here it is, the first one to ask a girl _that they like _to the dance _and_ gets a yes, gets to tell the rest of us what to do for a whole week." Naruto smirked at his own ingenious plan.

"What if they say no?" Shikamaru asked

'Then your out of luck," Naruto answered simply "so you in or are you too scared?" The three boys thought on it for a second.

"In."

"In."

"In."

"How about you Kiba, you want in" Naruto asked.

"Nah." Kiba said and as he was about to say why a shout was heard.

"IF YOU ALL TAKE ANY LONGER WE'RE SENDING IN A SERCH TEAM!" Ino yelled from the doorway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. The next few chapters should be good. (if i didn't mention the couples their my favorites, check my profile thing)**

**Review please **

**LovingMyLife**


	4. Two Times the Harder

**Okay so don't hate me for taking forever on this chapter i kind of got attached to this thing on youtube and well anyways during the time i was working on it i found it difficult to write from a boys point of view. it was weird but i think it came out okay. So yeah i hope you all enjoy the chapter. As always please excuse my mistakes. **

* * *

Two Times the Harder

I had woken about thirty minutes before my alarm had been timed to go off but there was no hope for falling back to sleep. My brain was focused too much on trying to remember all the stuff I had learned yesterday; flips and kicks and twirls and wow I'm getting dizzy just lying here thinking about it. I glanced once more at my alarm clock before pushing myself up and climbing from my bed.

'_Might as well start getting ready.'_ Ino had promised not pull me from bed at five in the morning again. Today's spirit day was 'Twin Tuesday' and I had quickly agreed to be Hinata's _twin_. We could both agree on a quick simple outfit with no concern of which shirt looked best with which skirt. It left Ino and Sakura to pair up and at last check they were arguing about what to wear. I took my time in the shower to put me back on schedule and then dressed in my ocean blue Chinese top and light khaki capries. Instead of the usual twin buns, I only put my hair in one today with a pretty hair pin. I grabbed up my stuff for school and ate a slice of toast on my way out the door. About half way to the school I caught up with Hinata and Neji who were a little farther ahead of her.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile. Hinata had not forgotten to dress appropriately, although Ino had believed we all would, and was wearing a lilac colored Chinese top with dark khaki capries with her long dark hair pulled into a bun of the top of her head. Neji was dressed as normal. _'Of course.'_

"Good morning Tenten." Hinata smiled. Neji glanced briefly in my direction but didn't speak. He seemed a bit distracted and I didn't want to bother him by asking why. Although when we arrived at school he still seemed distant, not even scoffing at the ridiculous ways the students had dressed up, I began to worry just a bit. _'I wonder what it is he's thinking about.'_ They went straight to homeroom where they found the others. Lee and Naruto had dressed as twins along with Shikamaru and Chouji and Kiba and Shino. In the other corner of the room stood Ino and Sakura _not_ dressed as twins.

"What happened?" Hinata asked the two who only continued to argue.

"You were supposed to wear the pink top!" Sakura shouted.

"No the purple one and you were supposed to wear your jean skirt!" Ino yelled back. The rest of the class was ignoring the pair's shouts as they had become used to it. Sakura was wearing a pink t-shirt, white jacket, jeans and pink and white sneakers. Ino was wearing a long sleeved purple shirt, jean skirt and black wedges. Ino's hair was up, Sakura's was down; Ino had on gold jewelry, Sakura had on silver; anything that could be opposite was.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." I said as I sat down with Hinata and we started talking. Soon the girls tired themselves out and joined us.

"Hey did you all decide about going to the homecoming dance?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean decide, we have to go." Ino said before myself or Hinata could respond.

"I guess I could go." Hinata said uncertainly.

"Yeah, might as well." I responded. I knew I wouldn't get asked to the dance but I could always go just to hang out with everyone.

"Okay that's good because I called Temari yesterday and told her to come over on Thursday to come shopping for dresses with us." Ino said

I looked over at Neji to see if he still looked distracted, he was reading the book our class had been assigned but his eyes weren't moving across the page but instead fixed on one spot. _'It's going to bother me all day.'_

* * *

Neji's P.o.V 

I stared at the page in the book in my hands. I wasn't really reading it I had finished the whole book last night to help distract myself from the bet I made with the other guys, now I had it out just to keep them from speaking to me.

'_Why?'_ that was all I could wonder _'Why had I accepted that bet, what could possible have gone wrong in my mind to convince my self to agree?'_ Naruto had one good point; he was right about me being _normal._ Or maybe normal wasn't the best word but I do happen to like someone. It took me forever to admit it to myself just because admitting only made it more real and more distracting and being distracted isn't a good thing. I glanced away from the book and in Tenten's direction; she and the other girls were talking until she glanced back my way and I put my eyes back in the book. I figured the best way to do this bet was just to get it over with quickly. I would just have to ask her a hope for a yes, which even if she didn't like me she would probably say yes just because she was a nice person. And if she was to say no I would have to just hope that all the other guys failed as well. If Naruto would win the bet we would all be stuck doing stupid tasks for him; if Sasuke was to win it was certain things would not end well for any of them and well maybe if he got a no he would secretly cheer that Shikamaru didn't because he would probably only have them do tasks deemed to troublesome for himself. However the chances of him even asking were slim to none. He had to ask Tenten soon. The bell rang and we exited the room and swarmed the hallways. I joined Tenten as we walked and watched Lee sprinting down the hall to talk to someone; _might as well try now._

"Hey Tenten?" I said bringing her attention to me.

"Yeah?" She turned her head in my direction as we continued to walk. All of a sudden the words seemed a lot more difficult to get out.

"I was just wondering…" and then the other words just wouldn't come. For the first time in my life I felt really stupid.

"You were just wondering-"She said trying to get the words from my mouth.

"If you would…spar with me after school." I felt really, really stupid "This evaluation thing really is disrupting my training." She smiled at me.

"Sure Neji, no problem." And with that the day started.

* * *

Normal P.o.V 

The girls were back in their _life skills_ class and were learning some more, non-poisonous, recipes.

"So what do you think were going to have to do at practice later?" Ino asked. Before anyone else could answer Sakura was going into a very in-depth description.

"We should be practicing the stunts later because they are the more difficult part, supposedly. Although I don't see how getting Hinata up into the air could possibly be difficult, and really we are certainly strong enough the toss her and catch her and spin her and all that other stuff." Hinata was beginning to look paler the usual.

"You all right? Hinata?" Tenten was asking the girl carefully.

"I-I don't think I wanna be tossed into the air." She answered as she held tight to the counter.

"We won't drop you, we promise." Ino told her reassuringly.

"I believe you really I do but I don't know." She still looked a little queasy.

"How about I switch places with you?" Ino suggested. Hinata immediately agreed.

"That won't work though, Hinata and I aren't even close in height, and we won't be able to lift you evenly." Hinata sighed.

"Well I guess, I could-" Hinata started to say.

"I could do it." Tenten interjected. "It doesn't matter how tall you are and I obviously don't mind being tossed into the air."

"You do know you'll have a lot of attention on you while your up there right?" Sakura explained. "You're not really a spotlight girl."

"I think I'll be fine, I'm already going to have more attention on me then I really ever want so what's a little more." Tenten said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Food's ready."

* * *

Neji's P.o.V 

'_This cannot be that hard or maybe it could.'_ I had not even tried at any other point during the day to ask her. And I wasn't going to unless I was sure I could do it. I don't like feeling stupid. Although by the last class of the day I was willing to try again. Lee had gone to ask the sensei a question and that left me sitting next to Tenten alone. As I was about to speak the intercom system clicked on.

"Attention." Shizune's voice came out. "We will be having our monthly fire drill in a few minutes please evacuate the school calmly and stand with your teachers." Although no one in class had any idea why any school would have a _monthly_ fire drill, _'everyone should know what to do by now,'_ they didn't say anything because the evaluator in the back of the room may find their questions suspicious and the guy already had something against the school. The plus was that all fire drills are the same. A loud siren like alarm goes off, you can't hear anything _'including your own thoughts,'_ and you evacuate the burning building.

"I wonder how long this drill will last." Tenten said as she continued to do her class work. "I mean right after this class we have practice, I hope it doesn't run into it."

"Really?" I asked.

"What do you mean really?"

"Well I would want it to run into it." I said thinking of the nonsense of the football practice I would have to endure later.

"But then it will be longer and we won't be able to train together." _'She makes a very good point.'_ At the mention of the training I was once again reminded of my first failed attempt and that I needed to try again. I remained silent for about a minute and answered a few more questions of my own class work. Finally I spoke.

"Tenten?" She looked away from her work and directly into my eyes.

"Yeah." She said and once again those eight short, very short, words became the eight hardest words to put together; but I could do this.

"Would you go to the-" I made it through the sentence, really I did but that that siren just had to go off at that moment rendering Tenten incapable of hearing me. Our eyes moved to the sensei who was directing up out of the class with the evaluator lagging behind. Nobody had jumped at that alarm; we were used to loud noises. We did cover our ears though. Knowing this was only a drill we didn't have to worry about getting instructions on how to go about fixing the problem. Once we were all out of the school, gathered in different groups and already ready to go back in Tenten caught back up to me.

"Hey what was it you were saying inside, I totally missed it." I sighed and realized I couldn't do it again yet. Especially now that Lee had finished his conversation and was joining us once again.

"Nothing important." I replied. She gave me a strange look. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just usually you don't bother speaking unless it's important." She giggled and then began to talk to Lee. I guess I'll try again later.

* * *

Normal P.o.V 

Girls before practice

"So you two just want to switch places?" Kurenai asked Tenten and Hinata. They nodded. Anko and Shizune only shrugged, none of them really knew what they were doing. "I guess that's fine."

"You are just going to let them change positions, right in the middle of all this?" Ayako the evaluator asked.

"Well we believe that if Hinata does not feel comfortable with what she has been asked to do then she should not have to." Kurenai explained making it up on the spot.

"I still don't see why she wasn't removed from the position earlier if it makes her so uncomfortable." They all glared at her.

"Actually I had asked a week or so ago if I could try being a flyer," Hinata said shakily "I just wanted to see if I could do it we just now learned that it is not the best position for me." By the end Hinata's voice was steady and she could look Ayako right in the eyes. Ayako made a noise as if she was excepting the reason unwillingly and walked away.

"Alright Hinata." Ino cheered. "Not a single stutter." Hinata smiled shyly.

"Alright well let's get you up in the air Tenten."

Boys after practice

"I know this football thing is supposed to be some great sport at normal schools but this practice even without the whole ninja training doesn't seem like it would have been that hard." Kiba said as the boys entered the looker rooms.

"Maybe "normal" schools are just wimps." Naruto did, not surprisingly, love playing football.

"Naruto," Shikamaru was about to tell him to shut up but after a moment of thought he realized "you're probably right."

"Of course I am, but as wimpy as these others are they could probably ask a girl to a dance," Naruto smirked "I can say they have you beat there."

"What about you Naruto you're part of this bet have you asked anyone yet?" Sasuke asked.

"Already been done, I got a no but Sakura will come around in time. " He replied. "Yeah or her fist will." Shikamaru said quietly enough that only Neji heard. He smirked and began to pack up his stuff.

"What about you two?" Sasuke said turning on them.

"I'll get around to it." Shikamaru said lazily.

Neji didn't answer the question but asked one of his own. "What about you, you are interested in what we have done but have yet to say where you are standing at."

"Just thought I'd give you three a head start." Sasuke said leaving the room. The rest followed.

* * *

After training with Neji and Tenten (Neji's P.o.V) 

"That was fun after not training since last Friday." Tenten said happily as she sat down in the middle of one of the training fields the school owned. She stared up toward the sky with a smile on her face. I watched her with some amazement.

"You thought that was fun? You look pretty exhausted to me." I sat down next her. She only smiled more and lay back in the grass. We sat there and relaxed after the long day. Well my muscles relaxed, my brain refused to do the same.

'_Just try one more time, think of the consequences if you don't. Besides if you don't ask her someone else might and do you really want that on your mind?'_ I did it I tried one last time.

"Tenten." She sat up.

"Yes?" And then I basically blanked out for two minutes just staring at her. "Neji-"

I shook my head slowly. "You want to train again tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Sure but first you're going to see Shizune."

"Why?"

"Because you have been blanking out all day and that is not normal Neji behavior. "

* * *

**So thanks for reading. the next chapter will be mostly Sakura and Sasuke (wish me luck i've never wrote anything for them before) Hoped you liked it**

**LovingMyLife**


	5. Wacky Tacky Words

**Okay so i know this chapter is late but with christmas and all i just couldn't get it typed any earlier. Please understand. Anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter like i said before it's mostly SasuSaku and i don't write them together often so yeah. Read it Review it. Ignore any grammar mistakes i did my best at this late hour and i am ready for bed **

* * *

Wacky Words

Tenten's PoV

I nearly jumped out of bed when my alarm clock went off this morning. This was the spirit day I was looking most forward too; wacky tacky Wednesday. Doesn't it just sound…fun? I hadn't planned what I was going to wear; it would kind of defeat the purpose. Instead I just started pulling the stuff from my closet. I put on my blue t-shirt and yellow cami over that, knee length shorts and a pink skirt. I had mismatched knee socks on my feet, many necklaces and two different belts. My hair was basically the same only with some hair hanging on each side and multicolored hair ties in each. I had to admit I was a bit nervous about showing up at school like this, what is no one else dressed up too? I didn't worry for very long because as I began to walk out the door my phone rang and before I could even say hello Ino was threatening me about what she would do if I didn't show up at the school looking as ridiculous as she did. I reassured her as quickly as possible and then rushed down the street to catch up with Neji and Hinata.

Hinata finally came into view and from behind I could tell she had also gotten the threatening phone call as well. Finally I reached her and I could see Neji walking a little a head looking as normal as ever.

"Neji refused to walk anywhere near us." Hinata said with a giggle. I then picked up my pace and was soon in step with him.

"You know you won't be able to avoid us all day. "

He didn't respond at first, only glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "I can certainly try." I rolled my eyes and started a conversation with Hinata.

At school (Sakura's P.o.V)

"Hey Sakura." Two voices rang together. I closed my locker door and turned to look at my two persistent admirers both enjoying the spirit day and looking even more tacky then usual. Really I loved them both dearly, Naruto and Lee were both great and all but that didn't stop the fact that I didn't like them the way they wanted me to. And honestly if either one asked me to the dance again I'll probably hit them.

"Hey guys." I smiled. Silently I prayed that those words weren't going to come out of their mouths. Maybe it was enough.

"Why don't you two fools just give up, you could ask her to that stupid dance a million times and it's going to always be a no." Sasuke had interrupted what ever it was they were going to say but Sakura would have almost preferred he didn't then have him bring up the dance around her. Naruto shot Sasuke a quick glare before walking away but Lee being Lee proceeded to ask me to the dance and I politely declined the offer. Lee walked away looking unaffected.

"Well thanks for trying I guess." I said to the one boy left standing next to me.

"Yeah sure. " He said and took a step away and looked at her awkward appearance. She had been no exception to the phone call and looked as if she had just fallen into a laundry basket. She said no more to him because Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all rushing down the hallway and she had to burst out in laughter at the sight.

Sasuke PoV

I stood and watched the three girls pull Sakura away down the hall as they babbled about which one of them looked the wackiest. In my own opinion none of them looked even acceptable enough to leave their homes. The bell rang and I joined everyone else in the classroom. I sat in the corner with the other boys but didn't speak. I glanced down to where the girls were sitting and the bet with the other three crossed my mind. I had been able to keep Naruto from winning this bet so far. I was also positive that Shikamaru would be troubling himself with asking anyone anytime soon. I could be sure of winning if I just asked Sakura, I'm sure she would say yes. I took the risk not bothering with it yesterday but being half way through the week now I should probably do something. I'll just ask her after the bell rings and be done with it. I felt incredibly confident.

The bell rings.

'_That was fast.'_

We exited the room and I continued to watch as the girls said bye to Tenten. I would have to get Sakura alone before asking, Ino would certainly loose it if she heard.

"Oh darn I left my book back in the room," Sakura said and turned quickly "you all go on I'll catch up." _'Just my luck.'_

I slowed my pace till the others had walked far enough ahead that they would not see me turn and I met Sakura as she was walking back out of the classroom.

"Oh hey Sasuke I just forgot my book," she held up the book "did you forget something too?"

"No," now just ask her "I was just going to ask if askljgfaosigfjlk." I must have done something wrong because the words that came out of my mouth didn't sound much like 'if you wanted to go to the dance with me' and the fact that she was looking at me with a great amount of confusion in her eyes.

"You were going to ask what now?" She questioned as if maybe she had only misunderstood and I had not just babbled something incoherent.

"I was going to ask Iruka sensei something," I lied "could you tell Asuma I'm going to be a little late." Her confusion slipped away and she smiled.

"Yeah of course." She stepped around me and rushed to catch up with her friends.

Okay something must be wrong with me. I DON'T BABBLE. I am so far above babbling. Why did that just happen?

'_Maybe, despite what you think, asking Sakura to the dance may have made you nervous.'_

I don't get nervous over such simple, unimportant things.

'_Maybe it's not as unimportant as you want to make it seem.'_

2nd Period

"So to the topic of the dance." Ino said to start a conversation. "It's on Saturday night so we should all meet up at one of our houses and get ready together."

"Ino can't this wait," Sakura said "we haven't even gotten anything to wear yet or a date as a matter of fact."

"We'll you could technically have a date," Tenten said "you just have to say yes to one of the _ten_ boys that asked you."

"Is it just me or do I only seem to attract freaks?" The pink haired girl questioned.

"That's not true."

"Whatever."

"Well how about we all come over to my house on Saturday afternoon?" Tenten suggested.

"Okay." They agreed and there was a silence.

"So how is the date thing going for you two?" Ino asked Tenten and Hinata.

Back to Sasuke's PoV

'_So what are you going to do about your babbling problem?'_

I don't have a babbling problem; I do however have a problem with an annoying voice that's following me around.

'_You have a babbling problem around Sakura.'_

I'm talking to myself that's my only problem.

'_Whatever.' _The voice didn't say anything more and I looked across the lunch table at Sakura. She was getting up to go to the bathroom.

I'll just prove I don't have a babbling problem.

'_Oh so now you're talking to me.'_ I waited a few seconds after she had gotten up before I did too. I walked to the trash can and then walked into the hallway and waited for Sakura to emerge from the bathroom.

'_So you do remember the words this time right? And you know how they should sound?'_ I tried to ignore the voice. _'Okay well it goes like this: Sakura will you go to the dance with me?'_

I got it already. Why must girl take so long in the bathroom? Sakura finally emerged, walking backwards. She appeared to be speaking with someone. I started to walk and when she turned around she nearly ran into me and dropped her purse.

"Oh sorry." She apologized and looked away embarrassed. She knelt down to pick up the spilled belongings.

"It's okay." _'Well no babbling so far.'_ "Sakura go the with dance me will you to?" _'I told you you had a babbling problem but you just had to prove me wrong. I'm never wrong.'_

Again the girl must have blamed her own distracted self instead of ever thinking I would give an incoherent question. "Sorry I didn't catch that?" She said standing straight up again.

"Nothing, it's not important." I walked past her and into the boy's restroom. I stood in the bathroom and stared at the mirror just to make sure I was still myself. It looked like my reflection should. I wasn't pale but I certainly felt sick.

Later Still Sasuke's PoV

Okay so this will solve any problem with misunderstandings and there won't be any chance of babbling because the words will be right there. It was nearly the end of our second to last class and I had flipped to the empty pages of my notebook.

'_A note? That is your brilliant idea, well your right you won't get the chance to babble and there will be no chance of incomprehension." I_

I scribbled the note quickly. **Sakura will you go to the dance with me? **Signed my name, folded it up and wrote her name across the front. As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of class. Sakura spent her last period as apprentice to Tsunade, during this evaluation week she had been calling herself a teachers assistant. Either way she spent the next hour filing papers and if he placed the note on her desk then she would surely see it. I slipped into the office, there were quite a few others there and no one noticed me. The note went on the top of a pile of folders and I was back out the door and in the hall. I planned to miss part of my last class to watch and make sure she got the note.

Sakura's PoV

"Sorry I'm late Shizune, I stopped to get some water." I entered the office quickly, sat, placed my bottled water down and started my work. There was a note on top of one of the piles on my desk and it caught my eye. I picked it up and began to unfold it when Shizune squeaked.

She was trying to take a box down from the top of a tall falling cabinet and things were starting to fall. I jumped up to help and we managed to catch everything. I placed the box uncaringly on my desk to pick up some papers from the floor. The box tipped over the water bottle, knocking the loose cap off, and covered the desk in water. Note included. The other office staff helped me mop up the mess and when the chaos finally slowed I opened the now soggy note. The words were smeared and unreadable.

"Hope that wasn't anything too important." I said and dropped the note into the waste bin.

Sasuke's PoV

I stood in the hallway and watched as the scene went from bad to worse. When the note had been discarded I felt like banging my head on the door.

'_Wow, I guess I'm not always right, I really believed this plan would have worked. Maybe we ought to get back to class now.'_

I agreed with the voice and trudged down the hall.

Practice (no ones PoV)

Football was finally getting less confusing and almost seemed fun for the boys to participate in. The girls were finally getting to a point where their routines and cheers looked synchronized. And finally Madoka, Ayako, and the rest of evaluator bunch had to leave early to check on some other school so they weren't asking constant questions.

When practice ended the guys went to the oh so familiar locker rooms to change and went back to the oh so familiar topic of the bet.

"So any luck today Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him casually.

"No but I still have faith and if that doesn't work out I have a back up idea." He stated. Though the others wanted to know about his other idea they didn't question in hopes that he would drop the subject. "What about you Sasuke, given us enough of a head start yet." Sasuke didn't say anything back only shut his locker door and left. Naruto rounded on Neji but before he could open his mouth he was also leaving with out a word. The blonde boy ran after them while Shikamaru continued to take his time.

'_Maybe I actually have a shot at winning this bet."_ He thought and smiled just a bit.

* * *

**So their it it. Short, late but i think it's pretty okay. The Next chapter will be ShikaIno and the girls will be going shopping (or maybe i could make that two seprate shorter chapters, i don't know yet) **

**LovingMyLife**


	6. Troublesome Times

**Okay so think i met my two week limit this time. i also am not sure if this is the most well written chapter because i was kinda distracted while working on it. i have an idea for another story but i don't wanna start another chapter story until im done with this one. anyways i hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Troublesome Times

Ino's PoV

I had been on my way to pick up my tiny purple phone and call my friends when it rang. I picked it up and answered as I continued to get ready.

"I was just about to call you. You remembered I'm guessing?" I asked my friend and skipping right over the hellos.

"Yes I remembered Ino I just feel like…I look ridiculous." Tenten said flatly.

"I'm sure you don't look bad Tenten, you're dressing like you're from the eighties, I'm dressing from the seventies, Hinata got the fifties, and Sakura got the twenties. You won't look any more out of place then the rest of us."

"But-"

"Tenten relax. The whole point of today is not dress from the past and it's not like we're trying to impress anyone," I paused for a second then smiled "or are we."

"NO! Ino it's just that…"

"What are you wearing?" I asked and I brushed out my long blonde hair.

"Ino." She didn't sound very happy.

"Tell me." Tenten sighed.

"I have my black leggings (I hope that spelling right), bright pink off the shoulder extra large sweatshirt, leg warmers, sneakers, half a can of hairspray in my hair. I look exactly like the picture you gave me."

"Then you look fine now head on to school I'll see you there." I snapped my phone shut and looked one last time in the mirror. My hair was down, I had on bellbottoms, a blouse I bought from a vintage store, and my white platform pumps. I picked up my messenger bag, now decorated with seventies buttons and walked out the door.

Tenten's PoV

"Hey Tenten." Hinata said as she ran up behind me. I looked around at her and Neji. Hinata looked very cute as a fifties girl. Her dark hair was pulled into a high ponytail and tied with a light blue ribbon. She wore a white blouse and a pastel blue poodle skirt. On her tiny feet were bobbie socks and saddle shoes.

"You look adorable." I said with a smile.

"And you look very uncomfortable." She said back. "But exactly like you should, even the make-up."

"Yeah well, I'm changing right after school before we go shopping." I said and was quickly reminded of something. "By the way Neji I won't be able to train later, I'm really sorry." _'I love my friends and shopping isn't all bad but why did it have to cut into the time I spend with Neji.'_

He nodded at me. "That's fine." He said and parted ways with us when we entered the school. Hinata and I joined Sakura and Ino by their lockers along with some of the boys. Ino with her platforms stood inches taller then us now, Sakura's outfit resembled that of a twenties flapper girls' dress; her hair was even styled into the classic bob cut. Lee and Naruto looked twice as insane as usual in the green and orange leisure suits. Kiba opted to go way into the past and was wearing a homemade toga.

"Well I must say you look as if you've gotten into the swing of this spirit week," a voice said as it approached the group "much better then on Monday." Ayako said.

"It wasn't too hard; I mean we do this every year." Ino said convincingly.

"Of course you do." Ayako and Kisho responded with disbelieving looks. There was a large noise coming from one of the closest rooms and the attention was brought away from us. We rushed to the door to see a large portion of the schools' teachers picking up large boxes that and tumbled from the tops of others and split open. I recognized the stuff scattered across the already crowded floor from the packets we had received. Football gear and pompoms mixed in a blue and green mess.

"I find it strange that you still have all of your sports equipment in boxes." Ayako stated with a suspicious glint in her eyes.

"We had extra money in our fund and decided we would purchase new things for our sports teams." Tsunade said.

"It would be an awful lot of money and strange to have the things arrive halfway through the fall sports season." The teachers completely ignored Kisho's comment and we entered to help pick up the mess. The two evaluators walked away with matching semi satisfied smirks.

Shikamaru's PoV

I laid my head on my desk and listened to the loud shouts of my more enthusiastic classmates. The sight of the equipment had fueled Lee and Naruto to an even more unnatural level and their voices seemed to echo in my head. The only person who used to be able to do that was Ino and thankful she was on the other side of the room and not adding to my headache. I turned my head to glance at the blonde girl who was of course leading her own conversation, hers about the pompoms. She had been popping into my thoughts ever more frequently since Naruto had proposed that ridiculous bet at the beginning of the week. I had tried to push all thoughts away knowing that both Sasuke and Neji would stand a better chance at winning the bet then I but now it was Thursday and I was beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, I could win the bet. The one catch was that I would have to ask a girl I liked and that left one choice. Ino. Why her I still haven't figured that out. I could tell for a fact she didn't like me, she yells at me every chance she's given but then again she yells at everyone.

"Class listen up." Iruka sensei was speaking to us but I didn't bother picking up my head. "As some of you are now aware the 'new' equipment we ordered came in this morning and I am supposed to give you some of it now." _'Great more stuff to carry around.'_ "So when I call your name come pick up your stuff." He picked up one of many boxes and set it on his desk. "Ino, you first." I lifted my head, resting it on my hand, and watched Ino's eyes light up with each item handed to her. Maybe I could give the bet a chance but I'll have to ask her when no one is around. Getting a no in private had to be less embarrassing then it happening in front of the massive group of people that seemed to forever be following the girl.

Soon my name came across the list and I reluctantly got up and gather the many green items and dumped them carelessly into my bag. I waited for the bell to ring while coming up with any time Ino may have been alone. I found none.

2nd period

"So I was thinking that you should wear an off white colored dress Hinata." Sakura said as the girls sat around the table in 'life skills' class and were attempting to sew. "Not a yellow off white though, more of a blue off white."

"Okay." Hinata said not willing to argue Sakura's fashion advice. She continued with her sewing she was actually quite skilled with the needle. They had sown before in class; only Hinata had moved on from sewing pillows.

"Good point Sakura." Ino said as she watched the blue haired girl. "What is it that you're making Hinata?" They'd ask before but they never got an answer. Hinata looked at the mass of peach colored fabric in her hands.

"You'll see soon." She said simply.

Tenten had not been too interested in there conversation but was focusing on her own work. Any sharp object she could handle but trying to use the sewing machine was proving to be a challenge. She listened as Ino and Sakura discussed the accessories they wanted to buy. She didn't want to spend the little money she earned on a new dress, especially when she didn't even have a date but she promised the girls she would go shopping.

"So have either of you got a date?" Tenten found herself asking. They shook their heads.

"The right one still hasn't asked me yet." Ino said. "Normally that wouldn't be a big deal but this time just feels different."

"So who exactly is the right one?" Sakura asked teasingly. She had a feeling her blue eyed friend had a slight crush on a certain polar opposite of hers. It seemed odd but logical that she would fall for her childhood friend 'Shika'; as she so fondly called him. Ino didn't respond and only smiled at her three friends.

"Well you of all people are aware of how lazy that boy is so don't get your hopes up to high." Sakura warned.

Gym class (Shikamaru's PoV)

So far all attempts at asking Ino to the dance had just gone from bad worse. Each time he approached the girl when she was supposedly alone, she hadn't actually been or he would get all the way to the point of talking and then some one would pull her away. Gym class was even more annoying then Taijutsu because we spent the first part of class running and_ just_ running. First around the entire gymnasium and then we did these things called suicides. I really didn't think there was much of an exaggeration in the name. We run back and forth between each line drawn on the floor. And when I say back I mean all the way back to the first line. Chouji had become dizzy on the third line and Gai sensei had Ino and I rush him to the nurse's office before we had to see the two bags of chips he downed before class a second time.

"You sure you're going to be okay." I asked Chouji. He was sitting cross legged on the floor with a bucket in his lap as Shizune had instructed. He nodded but only slightly.

"I told you not to eat all that junk but you did anyways." Ino started to argue with Chouji but I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the hall. Chouji was in no condition to argue and this would give me a chance to ask Ino while everyone else was finally in class and not there to drag her off.

"So are you going to the dance?" Ino asked me casually and I turned my head to look at her. "Oh no wait, that might just be to troublesome for you." She said playfully.

"Well I was thinking about going." I tried not to smile as the smirk fell from her face. She quickly caught herself.

"Oh, well what would bring that on?" She asked curiously. "Have a date? That I know you would classify as troublesome, did someone ask you?"

"You're asking a lot of questions you know that right."

"Well i'm just keeping an eye out for my friend," she paused "so-"

"No, no one has asked me and I haven't asked anyone…at least not yet." We were getting closer to the gym now so I had to hurry and ask. Ino was looking at me surprised.

"Who is it?'

"I don't know if I should tell you." Now I was just wasting time, my nervousness was kicking in really fast.

"Tell me!" Ino nearly shouted.

"Fine but can I ask you something first?" Ino gave an impatient look before nodding and used her hands to motion that I should hurry up.

"Okay so I was wondering-"

"Shikamaru. Ino." Asuma sensei was looking out the door of his classroom. "Thought I heard your voices."

"We were just escorting Chouji to the nurse's office Asuma sensei we're heading back to the gym right now." Ino said to explain why we were not in class.

"That's fine." He said and we started to walk away and I was about to continue with my question when Asuma called me back. "Shikamaru let me write you a note to Gai, I need another tall person to help me get some boxes down from this high self in here." How is it that the one time Ino doesn't get pulled away by some one else, I do? The only reason I agreed was because Ino had already continued down the hallway with a wave and a shout about getting the answer to her question.

At the Konoha Shopping district

"You know what just occurred to me?" Hinata asked as they searched the first store where they had planned to meet with Temari.

"Tell us." The three girls said.

"My father is never going to let me out of the house tomorrow. " Today at practice the girls had been required to wear their new cheerleading uniforms and it's not like they were inappropriate.

"Come on Hinata those outfits are not that bad and this is coming from me." Tenten said.

"You have met him Tenten, it's certain to make him mad especially because I haven't mentioned the whole cheerleading thing to him all together." Hinata admitted as her voice slowly dropped.

"I can't believe you the sweet little daughter haven't mentioned that to him." Ino said. "As for the uniform sneak out of the house without him seeing, no big deal."

"Yeah or bring it in a bag and change when you get to school and just avoid telling him all together. It is only for one more day."

"You want me to lie." Hinata squeaked.

"You already have and well you're right he might not let you do the cheerleading if he knew." Tenten said. Hinata sighed but silently agreed to keep the secret. They found Temari around the back of the store; she had already picked out many dresses for each of them to try on.

"Which dress do you guys like better?" Ino said as she twirled around the dressing room wearing a sky blue dress and holding a dark purple one in her hands.

"The blue one matches you eyes better." Hinata said.

"But this one is my favorite color." Ino pouted.

"But," Sakura smiled "the blue dress is the same color as the sky and we all know how much Shikamaru loves to look at the sky." Temari's ears perked up.

"Did that boy really ask you to the dance?" The older girl asked. "It's about time."

"No he hasn't asked her…yet." Sakura said as she entered the stall to change back to her clothes from the dress she had tried on.

"And he won't, he told me he was going to ask someone." Ino said still debating between the two dresses. "Not that it matters."

"How do you know that someone isn't you?" Temari asked. "You know him better then I do but it seems to be something he would do. You know tell you about it first to see if you thought it was a good idea." Temari reasoned. Ino looked between the two dresses again and decided on the blue one. Even if he didn't ask her at least it matched her eyes.

* * *

**like i said not the best but i think it came out okay. well maybe not but yeah next chapter is friday and the peprally and game. then the dance will be the last chapter.**

**Review but go easy on me.**

**LovingMyLife**


	7. Unlucky Fridays

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter took so very long to update. New semester of school is really getting to me. Anyways i hope you all enjoy this chapter i don't think the characters did very much. You'll see what i mean. I checked for grammar and spelling best i could and there is only one chapter left. (it includes the game and the dance so it might be a kinda long chapter.) so yeah review please.

* * *

**

Unlucky Fridays

Hinata's PoV

I peered out my bedroom door looking up and down the long empty hallway. When I decided it was safe I quietly closed my door and pulled open my closet. On the railing hung the cheerleading outfit and the dress I had purchased yesterday to wear to the dance. On the floor beneath where it hung were the pompoms, the sneakers and the many green and blue accessories that matched it. I opened up my old blue gym bag and began quickly stuffing the stuff inside. As the last pompom went in I heard a voice from my door.

"What's that?" I turned quickly and saw my little sister in my door way. She was staring at the half open bag. I quickly tried to come up with a cover story, lying really was not my strong suit.

"It's…umm n-nothing really," I thought I was over this stuttering "Some stuff that Ino left over here last time she came over. I meant to give it back to her a long time ago." Hanabi still looked skeptically at me.

"Whatever." She walked away leaving the door ajar. I didn't bother closing it I just zipped the bag the rest of the way and slung it over my shoulder. I picked up my school books from the desk in the corner of my room only to drop them again.

"Your sister is brat." I turned to see Neji now in the door way. "I'm leaving now, we were asked to be at school early today." I nodded to show I understood then bent to pick up my books. This lying thing was very stressful.

I stopped by the kitchen where Hanabi was eating her breakfast next to our father. I took a peace of toast from the maid and headed for the door.

"Hinata are you not eating breakfast today?" I turned and looked to my father.

"N-no, I just n-need to get to school, I have to give some things to a friend of mine." Hanabi gave me a 'you are up to something look' and I tried to not let that get to me. My father turned back to his own food and I left for the door. Neji was no doubt half way to the school but I was sure I would run into Tenten on the way.

"Hey Hinata." Tenten shouted to me as I reached the corner of the street.

"Hi." Tenten looked great. She is the typically tomboy who is as pretty as a model when necessary. She had on the blue and green cheerleading uniform, the same white sneakers; her hair was pulled into a single very long ponytail with the glittery hair tie.

"You brought your uniform I hope because I am not about to listen to Ino and Sakura fuss at you. I would abandon you first." She joked as we walked down the street.

"It's in my bag; I don't think my father has it figured out yet but of course Hanabi acts like she knows something." I told her uncertainly.

"That girl is a brat, innocent and sweet looking, but she's a brat." Tenten said with a smile. I giggle softly.

"That's what Neji said." As we came up on the school we quickened our pace. I would still have to change when I got there. Ino and Sakura were waiting right inside the door for us also looking great. Sakura's hair didn't even seem to clash with the blues and greens despite the fact that it should. I hoped desperately that I would look even half as nice as them. I never was compared to my friends but now with us all in identical outfits it would be hard not too. We rushed into the bathroom and I changed in one of the stalls. Ino pulled my hair up so I had the same ponytail as them. I looked into the mirror and noticed the dark blue of the elastic band blended in with my hair color so much it was hard to tell it was even there. Ino made us apply dark green eye shadow and then went to find the other girls from the team.

"Hinata you're being awfully quiet, is something wrong?" Tenten was looking at my reflection in the mirror. I turned and smiled.

"No not a problem." It didn't look like she believed me.

"Sakura you go on a head, Hinata and I need to talk." Sakura shrugged and left the bathroom and I repacked my gym bag.

"T-tenten really there is n-nothing w-wrong." I tried not to show the fact that I was lying but when I did my stuttering usually came back.

"You were right yesterday when you said you are a bad liar." She said.

"It's just that-" I paused, what do I say? "I feel inferior to you guys I guess." That made it sound like I wasn't even human. Tenten sighed.

"Is this because of Naruto's unhealthy obsession with Sakura?" She asked.

"Partly I guess but it's not just that. Lots of people like you and Sakura and Ino and I just feel less important." I sounded like I was sulking but Tenten being the wonderful friend that she is didn't seem to mind.

"Hinata you don't need to be so down on yourself, plenty of people like you, who couldn't like you your like the nicest person in the world." I smiled. "And you know what I think Naruto will come around sooner or later. Probably more later then sooner but still." I laughed, I couldn't help it. Together we walked into class, the boys were in the back corner as usual but they all were wearing dark green football jerseys. It looked very odd. Ino and Sakura came in behind us; they soon proved me right about how out of place the boys looked when they burst into laughter in the doorway. I took my seat as the others went to tease them. I watched them and listened; I only heard Naruto's loud shouts.

"Awww you girls are mean why can't you be sweet like Hinata." He had said loudly. I blushed but thankfully I was on the other side of the room and I was sure he couldn't tell.

* * *

Almost the end of the school day

Everyone, with the exception of Tenten, Neji and Lee, were making laps around the gym when the intercom came on and they all abruptly stopped; some clumsily knocking into each other.

"In about thirty minutes we will be starting the pep rally in the stadium and having students head out in staggered groups. If you are part of a fall sports team then you need to leave for the field within the next five minutes so we can get everything set up." When the intercom clicked off Gai dismissed those who needed to go while telling the class about how youthful it was showing support for the school. The group changed in the locker rooms and then walked down to the stadium. About one hundred other students were on the field Shizune was overseeing the separation of the teams and the group of evaluators sat with Tsunade on the first row of bleachers talking. As the boys and girls separated Ino ran up and shook her pompoms in Sakura's face chanting one of the cheers.

"Ino save your energy, we're going to be jumping around for an hour or more and then again tonight." Sakura pushed the pompoms from her face and they lined up with the other girls on the sidelines of the field closest to the bleachers. The boys were in the very back of the line up of teams; they were also the largest group with about forty players. Some of them stood looking fairly excited; some could not hold down their excitement and were running between other players shouting and grunting. And then there were the few who looked as if they would rather be anywhere else at this time. The school bell could be heard coming from inside the school, dismissing the students to the stadium. Groups of them entered at different times until a good portion of the bleachers were full and the noise level had risen so loud that a microphone had to be hooked to the speaker so Tsunade could be heard over them. One yell into the microphone and she had their attention.

"Good afternoon students." She said. "I'm not going to talk long the pep rally is more for you not me. So we staff members decided to give the floor to a person with a lot of spirit and who may not even need the microphone to be heard. Naruto." Naruto ran straight at her and nearly took her arm off while taking the microphone. Not needing any directions he seemed to know what to do.

"Alright everybody!" The pep rally was long, loud and tiring, at least it was for the girl who didn't get to stand still for more then a few seconds at a time. Giant paper banners had been painted with the sport's name written across it. They would hold them up while the team ran though them, after being announced by Naruto, and then proceeded to cheer and kick and chant. Hinata continued to shy away but was getting better. When she saw the entire student body the first time she nearly fainted on the spot. They were out there for nearly another hour even after all the teams had been recognized and all they wanted to do was crash until the game that night.

With the boys

The boys were hanging around still on the field, if they left they would just be stuck listening to more pep talks from Gai sensei in the locker rooms and dinner in the cafeteria.

"Well its Friday and still none of you have actually finished the bet." Naruto said as he joined Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke.

"You can't say anything Naruto; you haven't got a date either." Shikamaru said. "How many times has Sakura turned you down now? Twenty? Thirty?"

"Well see I have a back up, Sakura is not the only girl I like." The blonde boy said catching the attention of his companions.

"Really? Who?" Sasuke asked with mild curiosity.

Naruto looked over to the group of cheerleaders before he answered. "Hinata." He started toward the group of girls who were now all going in separate directions; the others just stood watching him go.

"There is no way Hinata will turn him down." The thought hit them hard.

"The bet is off. We have got to get a date before him." Shikamaru stated. The others nodded.

"There is no way I'm about to do what Naruto says for an entire week." Sasuke said and the three ran off in search of Tenten, Sakura, and Ino.

Sasuke's P.o.V.

I nearly sprinted in the direction I had last seen Sakura. She had been heading for the locker rooms with a small group of the cheerleaders. I saw a glimpse of pink entering the school and really did sprint. As soon as I was in hearing distance I almost shouted her name but a small part of the conversation she was holding stopped me.

"So you're just going to go to the dance alone, even after all those boys asked you." A dark haired girl was talking with Sakura.

"Well yeah is there a reason I shouldn't." Sakura answered the girl. "I don't like any of them as more then a friend and I would feel bad letting them think I might by saying yes to one of them."

"You got a lot good in that heart of yours Sakura. I'd rather go with someone I don't like then alone I think." Sakura smiled at her friend.

I stopped walking and watched them approach the doors to the locker rooms. I could have yelled to her and I could have asked her to the dance but I didn't. She was going to go alone unless someone she liked asked her and I wasn't sure if she still did like me. The locker room door shut and I turned back for the field.

Shikamaru's P.o.V.

I searched the crowd for any sign of Ino. She was always surrounded by people. Did she care anything about her privacy? Through the sea of green clad students I saw one more familiar then the rest sitting on the bleachers, water bottle in hand and eyes looking to the sky. She was alone, sort of. People were all around her but none actually speaking to her. I dodged people in the crowd trying to make my way to her. When I reached her she was still looking to the sky and didn't notice me standing there.

"Hey Ino." She jumped in surprise.

"Shikamaru don't do that." She didn't yell so loudly at him that time. "This whole week off from ninja training has gotten to me and I have been getting snuck up on all day." She whispered and laughed. I laughed a little too.

"So what'd you want to say?" Ino asked.

"Huh?" The purpose of me coming over had completely left my mind.

"Well you must have come over here for some reason; you wouldn't trouble yourself with the walk if you didn't." She pointed out.

"Oh yeah," I was almost wishing I was almost wishing for someone to interrupt now but it did not seem like anyone was going to come. If I didn't hurry Naruto will have asked Hinata and the rest of us guys are going to be picking up after him for a week and we'd never hear the end of it.

"I was just going to ask you about the dance." I started slowly realizing just how hard this was.

"Oh yes the 'oh-so-wonderful' dance that's got everyone in this school acting out of the usual." She said with an even bigger smile.

"I thought you'd be excited, you love all that troublesome stuff." I was confused didn't she love this girly romance-y stuff.

"Oh I'm trilled about the dance I think it'll be great." The smile on her face faded for the briefest of seconds.

"Speaking of the dance…" while focusing on asking Ino to the dance I didn't see another girl come and join us. "…I just heard from Natsumi, who heard from Akiko, who heard from Yukiko that Sakura isn't going to the dance with anyone." Ino stared at the gossiping girl. I glared at her but she wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to me.

"Harumi you sound as if the world is ending."

"Well why is she going alone? You know as well as I do that she was asked by a ton of boys."

"Maybe she just wasn't asked by the right one, that's the reason I'm going alone." The girl continued to look shocked before running of to spread the new gossip else where. "Anyways Shika what were we talking about."

I sighed. So Sasuke hadn't asked Sakura, that or he'd been turned down. I couldn't ask Ino, it wasn't possible I was the 'right one' she was talking about. Are only hope now was that Neji found Tenten or that Hinata turns down Naruto. After evaluating the choices I almost prayed for Neji to find that girl. Ino was still waiting for an answer.

"Nothing important, I'll see you at the dance." I said and made to get up.

"Wait." She stopped me by grabbing my hand. "You never did tell me who it was you wanted to ask or if you ever asked her." I thought for a moment before responding.

"Umm…I asked her, she said no." I lied. Ino released my hand and crossed her arms.

"Well that's her loss isn't." She said. "I'll see you around I have to go find Sakura and tell her we are the new center of gossip." She waved and ran off down the steps. I went off to find one of the others not really caring much about the bet anymore.

Neji's P.o.V.

I looked everywhere for Tenten. If the evaluators hadn't still been lurking around I could have found her in a matter of seconds. I didn't see her leave for the school and I had searched the whole field so she had to be up by the concession stands. Many of the students who hadn't gone home before the game were hanging around up here and if I had been anyone other then me it would have been difficult to get through the hoards of people. I saw Naruto for the briefest of moments, he appeared to still be searching for Hinata and if it had been any other situation I would have been more protective of my cousin but really I could beat Naruto up later.

"TENTEN!" I knew that shout well. It was Lee's loud voice splitting through the crowd. Nobody even flinched, everyone in the school was used to the abnormally loud voice Lee had. Some people shifted and I spotted my teammates talking by the gates of the stadium.

"Hey Lee." Tenten said

"Tenten I have a problem. I have yet to get a date to the youthful homecoming dance tomorrow night." Tenten was smiling at Lee's distressed state. "Please, please help me."

"What am I supposed to do Lee, help you find a date? I'm really not sure I the most qualified person to do that."

Lee looked sadly at the group but then you could almost see the light bulb go on over his head.

"Well maybe you could come to the dance with me Tenten." She looked shocked from where I stood but I didn't go interrupt them yet.

"Lee…" Tenten began to object.

"It would not be like a date or anything like that Tenten, just come with me as a friend," Lee said sounding almost sane when he talked. "It would be most unyouthful for me to go alone." Tenten smiled.

"Alright Lee I'll go with you."

"Really? Tenten you are so youthful." Lee said giving her such a tight hug she almost couldn't breath.

"Yeah Lee, what are friends for. Now put me down." She chocked out the last part and Lee let go and skipped off.

I watched Lee go and decided to put him on the list, even above Naruto, who I needed to beat till they were hospitalized.

Naruto's P.o.V.

I needed to find Hinata. I knew the other guys must have been surprised when I said that I kinda liked her. I hadn't ever really made a big deal about it because I like Sakura so much more. But now asking Hinata was going to be the easiest way to win the bet so I had to. I saw the girl sitting on a beach and rushed over to her. She was reading. She looked so out of place with all the rowdy running around her.

"Hey Hinata." I shouted and she dropped her book. "Oops sorry." I picked up the book and handed it to her.

"Thank you Naruto." She didn't stutter but I could only barely hear her.

"Hinata, will you go to the dance with me?" She looked completely shocked, and almost on the verge of fainting.

"W-why are y-you asking m-me?" Hinata struggled to get the words out. I was confused why would she ask me that. She is supposed to just say yes.

"Huh."

"I-I asked why would you ask me? You like Sakura don't you?"

"Well Sakura doesn't want to go with me. She turned me down so many times I decided I would just ask you." I explained but I was slowly beginning to realize how bad that sounded. Now I know why people keep telling me to think before I speak.

"So you're just asking me to the dance because Sakura won't." Yeah it sounded really bad.

"Well…" What was I supposed to say? "It's like I don't like you."

"You just like Sakura more." She was speaking very quietly. She closed her book and stood up. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't go to the dance with you." She walked away and I suddenly felt really bad. Getting turned down by Sakura was easy but getting a no from Hinata really hurt. I needed to talk to someone.

Back on the field

The football field was nearly empty now but Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were all standing in the middle watching Naruto's approaching form.

"So it looks like you won the bet Naruto."

"No I didn't."

* * *

**So the day wasn't all that great for the guys but i promise we we'll have all the promised couples by the end. Please review. Excuse my horrible grammar. **

**LovingMyLife**


	8. Stupid 'Normal' Traditions

**So here is the second to last chapter. I know i said it was going to be the last but it just got a little two long so the dance will be in its own seperate chapter. Hope no one minds. As always excuse my horrible spelling and grammar and enjoy this chapter. (By the way the football scene may be confusing. sorry about that) **

* * *

Stupid 'Normal' Traditions

In the Girls Locker Room

"I just don't get it, how am I the one that ended up with the date to the dance." Tenten shouted. They were discussing the present homecoming situation as they got ready before the game. Each of them seemed to be suffering from some kind of shocking experience. Ino and Sakura did not have dates to the biggest social event of the year and Tenten did. And Hinata turned down Naruto! As far as all the others in the room were concerned they really had slipped into some kind of alternate universe instead of just a pretend one.

"What I don't get is how ironic it is that you said yes to a boy you don't like and Hinata said no to a boy she has been in love with for years." Ino said. Hinata had not spoken since relaying the information about Naruto's offer to take her to the dance. Sakura elbowed Ino. The reason they were focusing more on Tenten's situation was to avoid upsetting Hinata.

"At least Lee is a big sweetie and your not going to go with some jerk. That's what a lot of girls will do because they are so desperate. You're only going with Lee because you're a good friend." Tenten nodded knowing they were right.

"Even if we all came with dates the whole point is still to party till we drop and sleep till noon the next day. We can still do that." Ino was pumped up and could probably handle both the game and the dance in one night. Her friends wondered if she was secretly upset about Shikamaru not asking her to homecoming; if she was she was covering really well.

"Guys its time to go." Hinata said quietly. She held a watch in her hand that read six thirty and the game started at seven. She placed the watch in her gym bag and picked up pompoms. Ino smiled faded as she watched her friend leave the room. They followed.

On the field

The team was doing warm-ups on the field while the girls were stretching. The other school's team was coming in now and joining their team on the field. The girls watched the two teams and tried to put the dance thoughts aside. They could here giggling behind them and when they turned saw about twenty girls dressed in white and blue cheerleading uniforms. They all looked, perfect sounded like the right word. Each had a perfect curly ponytail, their make-up done perfectly and the perfect little smiles on their faces. The looked like the girls in the picture in the packet Sakura had made for them.

"Looks like this is going to be another win for us." One of the girls said as she watched the team. "I mean look at those boys they are pathetic." Tenten turned her attention away from them to where they were looking. The boys had been told that normal students who attend normal school did not have incredible strength or speed or accuracy or any of that other stuff that they as ninjas had been trained to have since birth. Tenten could tell they weren't putting any effort into this. Weather it was on purpose or they didn't realize it she was unsure because to be honest Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and even Shikamaru looked distracted.

"You know," Another one of the girls spoke up "they don't look like the best football players but some of them do look hot." Sakura choose now to try to be polite and great the girls.

"Hi you must be from the other school." Sakura said as she waved to them. The girls seemed to just now take notice to them standing there. They looked them over skeptically before muttering hellos. They then proceeded to walk away around to the other side of the track were the opposing teams supports were beginning to get settled.

"Well that was rude." Ino said with a scowl and crossed arms.

The rest of the crowd showed up and soon these people in black and white vertical striped shirts, something Ino said was a horrible fashion no no, came to the middle of the field with a player from each team and they flipped an odd looking coin. The crowds watched as Lee ran at the ball kicking it in the wimpiest kick anyone had ever seen come from him. A player on the other end of the field caught the ball and with his teammates ran back up the field. A lot faster then was expected by their own team. As the two collided head on to everyone's shock they (our team) was actually forced backwards. The strength the other team was not supposed to have was defiantly there and they had to put forth an effort. Next thing they knew the whistle blew and they ran back off to the side lines.

"What was that?" Naruto shouted. "I thought you said they weren't going to be strong." The sensei stared at them.

"How strong are they?" Kakashi asked them.

"A lot stronger then we thought but it's nothing we can't handle." Sasuke said.

"Then do it."

"The evaluators are here though; won't it look suspicious if we well get better?" Kiba asked.

"If those normal kids beat you at some pathetic little game (A/N: I love football) then it is going to look really bad to those people who hire us for missions. Go out there and win." And with that the game was on. The other team had the ball so the defense was on the field. When the opposing team came in contact with them they pushed them back nearly half the field. The other team stood in shock and the rest of the game continued the same while they continued to pummel the team to the ground. The end score was something like six to fifty six. The only reason they got the six points was to not blow are cover completely; they had been so surprised to get the ball they missed the extra point kick.

The girls were so pleased to watch the other team leave for their buses; the cheerleaders all looking less smug and some were even in tears.

"So what time are we meeting to get ready for the dance tomorrow, I was thinking around four." Ino asked.

"We need four hours to get ready?" Hinata asked.

"Yes." The other girls rolled their eyes.

"Whose house?"

"Mine's closest to the school. We can do it there." Tenten suggested. They agreed to meet at Tenten's house by four thirty the next day. The girls had started walking home, not bothering to change from their uniforms.

Hinata's P.o.V.

Neji and I waved goodbye to Tenten and continued are walk home. I noticed that Neji looked a little off. He hadn't said much to Tenten when we walked with her. It didn't seem odd for him to be silent but usually with Tenten he could start a conversation. I was going to ask him but thought better of it. He didn't like to share his feeling and I wasn't about to force him to. Besides I'm sure I must look a little out there too. I was still upset about Naruto. We finally reached home and I was going to go to the kitchen for some dinner.

"Neji don't you want any dinner?" I asked as he started for his room.

"No."

"Okay then, good night." I said. I walked down the hall placing my gym bag outside the kitchen door before going in. The first thing I noticed that was odd was that the light was on. The next was that my father was sitting at the table and I had just been caught in the middle of the biggest lie I can remember telling.

"Hinata where have you been and what are you wearing?" I froze and knew that my answer would come out in a stutter.

"I-I w-was at the g-game. T-the one w-we t-told you a-about." I said. First I have to turn down Naruto and now I'm going to be yelled at, how could my day be any worse.

"You didn't tell me that this ridicules game would be running so late and it still doesn't explain why you are dressed as you are." What really got to me was that his voice was calm through all of this; it kept me from saying anything. "Your attire is inappropriate and you lied to me about where you've been after school all week." My eyes shot up directly into his.

"I'm s-sorry." I didn't bother asking how he knew.

"Just go to your room." I left.

* * *

The next day 

"Where is she, Hinata has never been late for anything in her entire life." The girls were all at Tenten's house. Hinata was almost two hours late and all of them were already for the dance.

Ino was wearing the light blue dress she had bought earlier that week. It was a halter dress and went down to her knees; she had her hair in an elegant bun, simple silver heels, jewelry and eye shadow.

Sakura was of course wearing a pink dress. It was held up with two straps that crisscrossed down her back; the skirt was layered and each layer became a darker shade of pink. She had her hair in tight ringlet curls with a white hair band, white heels, white silk choker and bracelet and eye shadow.

Tenten's dress was red. It had a turtle neck like top gold sparkles along the bottom. Ino and Sakura loved it, Tenten not so much. She had a gold necklace, eye shadow, and heels. Her hair was half up half down and in large curls.

"Maybe we ought to call her, something might be wrong." Ino suggested. Tenten picked up her cell phone and dialed Hinata's number. It rang for a couple of seconds before it clicked to voice mail

"_This is Hinata I can't pick up the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll get back to you."_

"Hey Hinata it's us just wondering where you are. Call us when you get the message." Tenten clicked the phone shut.

"Something is up. Hinata doesn't just become unreachable." Sakura said. Tenten flipped here phone back open and began dialing another number.

"Who are you calling now?" Ino asked. Tenten shushed her and listened to the ringing. Finally it picked up.

"Hello."

"Neji please tell me some logical explanation to why Hinata seems to have dropped off the face of the earth."

"What are you talking about?" Neji asked.

"She's not picking up her phone and she was supposed to meet us about two hours ago and never showed up." Tenten explained quickly.

"That's because she is grounded, her father figured it out last night that she's been lying and she's been confined to her room." Neji told her. Tenten stayed silent of her end of the phone. "Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Bye Neji, gotta go." She snapped the phone shut and was half way to the door before the others could ask what was going on.

"Hinata got caught, from what I can tell she's been grounded and we are going to break her out." It was quite an interesting sight as the three lovely dressed girls ran down the street towards the hyuuga home. Tenten knocked impatiently on the door for a whole minute before it opened. A maid looked them over before speaking.

"Hinata is in trouble and is not permitted to see her friends." She said and made to close the door.

"We're not here to see Hinata, we're here to see Neji." The maid looked at them all again. Sakura and Ino stood behind Tenten nodding in agreement to her lie.

"One moment." The maid left and returned a minute later with Neji behind her.

"What?" Neji asked. Tenten stared at him for a minute. He was obviously not in trouble for the lie because he seemed to be half way through getting ready for the dance.

"We need your help." Tenten said "We are going to break Hinata out because she is not missing the dance."

"How am I supposed to help you?" He asked.

"Just give Haishi some kind of excuse to keep him from going to check on Hinata or sending anyone to check on her for the rest of the night." Neji sighed but he just could not, not help Tenten.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do. How do you plan to get to Hinata?" He asked them curiously.

"Through her window of course." The girls ran around to the back of the house and searched for the window that belonged to Hinata's room. Luckily it was on the first floor.

"Hinata." Sakura knocked on the window trying to catch the girl's attention. Hinata was lying on her bed with a book when she heard the tapping. She stared wide eyed at her friends as they pulled open the window and crawled over the bush to get through it.

"What are you doing here? I'm grounded I can't go to the dance." She said panicky.

"Listen Hinata you are already in trouble so you might as well just take the risk to go to the dance." Ino told her as she opened the girl's closet and took out the dress she purchased.

"But-"

"No buts Hinata you're going. Neji is going to give your dad some kind of excuse to keep him and everyone else away from here for the rest of the night so you might not even get in trouble. Sit" Tenten said as they force her down in front of the mirror and started to get her ready for the dance. An hour later, thirty minutes before the dance was to start they were done and Hinata was crawling out the window in her white strapless dress. Her hair was in a pony tail but it wasn't a messy one. Her jewelry all had amethyst gems in them to the purple sparkles on the dress, the purple heels on her feet and the purple eye shadow that brought out her eyes. Tenten was the last to crawl out the window and as she was her dress snagged on the window.

"Guys we have a problem-" She tripped and fell into the bush. The dress tore up to her hip and it snagged in many more places. "Oh no."

They quickly pulled her out of the bush and realized the damage done.

"What are we going to do?" Tenten said. Hinata pulled some safety pins from her little purse and pinned up the dress.

"Can we get into other parts of the school? Not just the gym." She asked as she put the last pin in place.

"We should be able to. Why?" Sakura said.

"I have an idea." Hinata answered and they headed quickly for the school.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please review. Next chapter shall come soon. **

**LovingMyLife**


	9. Homecoming Dance

**Hey everyone i finally finished my story. I'm so proud. I hope you all enjoyed it because it sure took it out of me to write it. Warning the characters in this chapter may be a LITTLE BIT out of character. But then again anytime you have a romance story for them they are out of character so yeah. Hope yall enjoy. I didn't do a great job on proof reading this because its so much longer then the other chapters. Forgive me.****

* * *

**

Homecoming Dance

The girls ran up to the school, they were very early for the dance and there were only a few people around. They entered the gym from the outside entrance; it was decorated with balloons and streamers. A place for music to be played had been set up at one end next to the door that entered into the main building.

"Hinata please tell me what your idea is or I'm going home." Tenten kept fiddling with the safety pins as they made their way across the gym.

"We just have to get to the Life Skills room. From there we have two options." They were in the building now and the life skills room was right down the hall from the gym.

"And the two options are?" Ino asked. They got to the door and Sakura turned the knob.

"It's locked." She said as she turned to them.

"That's it I'm not about to be here in a torn dress when the rest of the school shows up. I'm leaving." Tenten made to leave but Hinata grabbed her arm.

"Sakura can you get the master key from Tsunade's office?" Sakura nodded and rushed off down the hall. "Tenten you got me to the dance so I am not about to let you miss it. I can try to sew up your dress."

"And if you can't?" Ino asked. "What's option number two?"

"You've been wondering what I've been sewing in class, it's a dress. If I can't fix the one then she can wear that one."

"You made a dress." Ino and Tenten said together both sounding very impressed.

"I think I did." Hinata said quietly, her voice losing all the confidence it had held before. "I tried really hard."

"What did you try really hard on?" Sakura had returned, key in hand.

"Tenten is going to wear the dress Hinata made in class." Ino said.

"Only if I can't fix her dress." Hinata said quickly.

"You made a dress?" Sakura asked and closed the door behind them. Hinata nodded. "Well Tenten has to wear it then." She said it as if it was final.

"Don't I get a say in this?" They ignored Tenten's question. Hinata opened the closet where all the sewing supplies were kept. She took out a sewing machine and her usual mass of peach fabric.

"Change into this and give me your red dress." Tenten changed in the closet while the others set up the sewing machine. She was careful not to mess up her hair and make up as she did so.

"Hurry up Tenten. We've got eighteen minutes till the dance starts." Ino said after checking the clock.

"Okay here I come." She opened the door and the Ino and Sakura applauded.

"Hinata this dress is fabulous." Ino said as she looked the dress over. The dress was a peach color. It had a v-neck cut, three quarter sleeves and went down to Tenten's knees. Around the waist was a belt made of the same material that tied to the side and hung down to the hem of the dress. "How come it fits so well?"

"When I started the dress I used Tenten's measurements."

"I remember that. You didn't tell me it was for a dress." Tenten said as she went to find a mirror.

"You didn't ask. In fact that's why I didn't use either of you two because you ask so many questions." Hinata told them. They looked insulted for about five seconds before focusing back on the dress.

"Well it does look great; you have to wear it even if Hinata does fix your other one." Sakura said.

"Yeah defiantly and this way you won't look like a Christmas card when you stand next to Lee." Ino said.

Tenten sighed and the smile dropped from her face. Sakura gave Ino a mean look before helping Hinata pack up the sewing machine.

"If you'll wear that one, I'll just fix this on Monday." Hinata said quickly to change the subject.

"Yeah okay, it does match my jewelry and makeup." Tenten said. Hinata put the red dress where the peach one had come from and together they heading back to the gym where more students had arrived. Over by the entrance stood a few of the guys so that's the direction they went in.

"Well don't you four look great tonight." Kiba said as the girls joined them.

"So we don't always look great is what you're saying?" Sakura asked faking an angry look.

"Do I have to answer that?" Kiba asked.

"So anyways where are the others?" It was just now that the girls realized that only four of the guys were standing there. Kiba, Lee, Shino and Chouji.

"I saw them just randomly around the gym when it was a little emptier but I haven't seen them since." Chouji told them. "I'll go check by the concessions table for you." And he was gone. Shino followed him probably to stay as far from the dance floor as possible.

"Come on Tenten let's go dance." Lee said and before Tenten actually gave an answer she was pulled straight to the middle of the gym. The other's followed behind the two.

* * *

A while later 

Neji was sitting off to the side of the gym up on the bleachers. He wasn't even sure why he had come to the dance. He couldn't sit still for more then five minutes before having to move to shake off the fangirls spying on him.

"Hey Neji." Neji didn't want to respond but he knew Naruto just would not go away.

"What do you want Naruto?" he asked impatiently.

"Is Hinata upset with me?" Naruto asked him. Neji thought for a second. First about why Naruto would ask him of all people about his cousin's feelings and second the answer to the question.

"She might be." He said. "But then again Hinata doesn't usually get upset with people; she'll put the blame on herself first."

"I'd rather her just be upset with me then herself." Naruto admitted.

"I'd rather her not be upset at all." Neji told him. He didn't really like it when Hinata was upset. He figured it must be some kind of family connection that made him angry with whoever did upset her.

"Hinata, Ino, go find Shizune please." The two boys looked down at the bottom of the bleachers where Sakura and Tenten were supporting Lee who was limping on one foot. They got up and stepped down the bleachers to join them.

"What happened?" Neji asked them.

"Lee fell and hurt his ankle while he was dancing." Tenten explained.

"If you could even call that dancing." Sakura muttered as she removed Lee's shoe to look at his ankle. It didn't look bad it didn't even look like it was swelling.

"I was dancing very well." Lee protested.

"Well what ever it was I'm not sure you will do it anymore tonight."

"What happened?" Shizune asked. She took a closer look at Lee before sending Ino into the school to get some ice. "Alright make some room." Shizune said as she shooed some of them away. Hinata, Sakura and Naruto got up and left.

"Lee you're going to have to sit the rest of the night out. I'd send you home but you need to let this ankle rest."

"But Shizune I cannot leave Tenten without a dance partner. It would be so unfair of me."

"Lee its fine I'll just hang out with the others."

"But you already did not seem to be enjoying yourself." Tenten sighed at Lee's comment. "I must not let you my friend be unhappy." Lee was about to get up when Neji held him down.

"Lee sit down, if Tenten really needs a dance partner then I'll go with her."

"Really?" Tenten said her eyes moved quickly to his.

"Really? That is so youthful of you Neji." Lee exclaimed. "Go now and make sure Tenten has a wonderful time." He did his best to push the two away from his sitting position on the bleachers. They slowly disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Shizune asked as they were now out of hearing distance. "Your ankle is just fine."

"Thank you for not telling Shizune. I knew Tenten was unhappy about Neji not asking her to the dance so I did this so he would have to be with her." Lee spouted off Thank yous.

"You know you're not as out off the loop as everyone thinks you are." Shizune told him. "But you are going to have to sit here all night are you okay with that."

"If my dearest friends are happy then I will be fine."

With Sakura, Hinata and Naruto

Sakura hadn't originally planned to follow Hinata and Naruto but with the current awkwardness between them she thought it would be best. They walked to the concessions table.

"Hey Sakura have you talked to Sasuke yet?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked confused.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Oh he was looking for you is all." Naruto said.

"Where is he? Do you know?" Sakura asked suddenly a bit nervous sounding.

"I saw him step out side. I doubt he went home though."

"Okay thanks." She left quickly. Hinata wanted to protest her leaving but that just didn't seem fair to keep her from Sasuke. She picked up a plastic cup and went to pour herself some punch. The ladle was missing; then it appeared.

"Here." Naruto handed her a cup of punch.

"Thank you." Hinata said putting the empty cut down and taking the full one.

"You know Sasuke didn't want to talk to Sakura. Or at least if he did he didn't tell me he did." He told her.

"Then wh…"

"I wanted to talk to you. Although I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say." Naruto looked just as confused as Hinata. It was also weird to hear him speaking so calmly. It wasn't really very Naruto-like. "I think I'm supposed to say something that makes you not upset."

"That would be nice." Naruto tried to think of something. _'Okay Naruto think of something to cheer her up. Now what makes girls happy? Sakura laughs when I'm in pain. Ino and Tenten like to cause pain. Maybe if Hinata thinks she caused me pain she would be happy.'_

"When Sakura turned me down to go to the dance it didn't really bother me. In fact it didn't bother me at all. When you said no it really…hurt I guess." Hinata continued to look at him. She looked more upset.

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid. Hinata is not evil like those other girls she doesn't want to know she hurt someone. What else? I guess girls like it when you tell them they look nice.'_

"You look really pretty tonight." She stared at him and mumbled thanks. "Not that you don't always look pretty because you do. Always look nice. Beautiful even." He babbled. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh no she's going to cry. Think stupid what do I do now? Maybe if I tell her everything that I'm thinking she can tell me what it means. She is really smart."

"I wasn't going to cry." Naruto looked away from the floor and into her eyes hoping he hadn't actually said that out loud. "But telling me exactly what you're thinking might." He had said all that out loud.

"All I know is that I didn't like it when you said no to me. And that I think I like you more then I thought I did." _'That sounded better I think.' _"That sounded better right?"

"Umm…yeah much better." She said as her cheeks turned scarlet. _'What do I say now?' _"What do I say now?" He asked. Hinata looked at the punch in her hands.

"You c-could ask me to d-dance." She stuttered out.

"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Ah I mean, would you like to dance Hinata?" He held out his hand.

"S-sure." She took his hand and was pulled to the dance floor so quickly she dropped her punch on the floor.

With Ino

She was so tired of this. _'The plan was not to spend the entire dance trying to find ice for Lee and his stupid ankle. The plan was to party till I dropped. That wasn't even the original plan. Plan A was to get Shikamaru to ask me to the dance but that plan didn't work.'_ Ino was pretty good at covering her emotions in public but in private the dam that held them in would just over flow. _'That's it Lee can stick his foot in the punch bowl. I'm going back to the gym.'_ It's too bad that gym was on the other side of the school. Ino made her way through the halls. The only sound was the clicking of her heels against the floor and _snoring_. Ino stopped. Her heels stopped clicking and the snoring could be heard more clearly. She turned off the main hall of the school and on to a side one. At the end of the hall were doors that lead outside and two benches sat just inside the doors. Laying on one of those benches fast asleep, snores echoing off the empty halls was Shikamaru.

"Hey!" Ino shouted. The shout echoed with the snores and jolted Shikamaru awake.

"Huh?" He sat up holding his head.

"You know if you were just going to come here and sleep you should have stayed at home." Ino said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know." He said.

"I'm surprised you came at all after that whole getting turned down thing." She said. He looked confused. She didn't notice. "Yeah, so you never did tell me who it was that you asked. I could just ask around to see I guess."

"Please don't." he told her. He knew perfectly well he never did ask anyone but he really didn't need her to know that.

"Why? If I knew who it was I could go tell her how stupid she was for turning you down." Shikamaru looked at her.

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Well because it's true. You may be the biggest pain but sometimes but, I figured you were only that way to me."

"I am." She laughed.

'Thanks. It's nice to know I'm special to you." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Still. I'm not special enough to know who you asked to the dance."

"Ino I just can't tell you who okay. Please stop asking."

"But why, why can't you tell me?" Ino asked "What if I promised I wouldn't talk to whoever it is. She'll never know I know"

"Trust me if I told you, then she would know I told you."

"You don't trust me." Ino looked offended.

"It's not that it's just that…" he looked at the ceiling. "I asked you." She was confused. She was sure he hadn't asked her to the dance. If he had she wouldn't have said no.

"What are you talking about? You never asked me to the dance."

"Well maybe I didn't but I knew what your answer would have been."

"Umm obviously you didn't because if you asked me I would have said yes." She said in a 'was that not obvious' tone. "And I thought you really liked the girl you 'asked.'"

"I do like you. But I know you don't like me and that's why you would have said no because when you were talking to that friend of yours you said you would only go with the person you actually liked."

"But I would have said yes. You are the person I like so why didn't you ask me." The two sat looking at each other trying to process all the questions they asked.

"Okay so wait. You like me and I like you?" Ino asked for reassurance. Shikamaru nodded slowly.

"I think that's the conclusion we have come to." He said "So yeah what now?" They continued to look directly at each other. Ino leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back until she pulled away and stood up.

"Come on now we dance." She grabbed his hand and they took their time walking back to the gymnasium.

With Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura had gone outside in search of Sasuke. She thought it was odd that he would want to talk to her but the optimistic side hoped maybe it was about something she would like to hear. She searched for him in the front of the school and finally found him sitting up against a large tree staring up at the stars.

"Hey Sasuke." He looked over to her and nodded.

"Naruto said you wanted to talk to me." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Naruto must be loosing his mind."

"Huh?"

"I didn't tell Naruto I wanted to speak to you." He told her. Sakura thought for a moment.

"Then why would he tell me…" She stood there confused and looking like a complete idiot in front of Sasuke. He watched her struggle with her thoughts for a while.

"I did want to talk to you though." He said.

"Oh, okay." She sat down next to him. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to talk to you." He said simply. She gave him a strange look before starting up a conversation.

"So what shall we talk about?" She asked him.

"You can pick."

"Okay, well how about this. Why did you come to the dance you hate social events?" He didn't answer. "You said I could pick the topic now answer the question."

"I don't know."

"I'm tired of that answer; try again." She said with the same simply voice he used.

"Fine. I came because," Long silent pause. "Because I felt like it."

"Sasuke! That answer was worse then the first." She shoved his arm. He allowed himself to be shoved and swayed in his spot. "Really I want to know why you came."

Sasuke sighed before answering. "I came to see you."

"You can see me everyday." She told him.

"Yeah well it's complicated."

"I've got time it's not like I have a date to get back to."

"Why?" He asked her. "From what heard half the boys at this school asked you." He knew why she turned all those boys down. He just wondered if he would get the same reason she had told her friend. He did.

"None of them were the right one is all."

"So who is the right one?"

"I figured that was obvious." She said. "The right one for me hasn't ever changed." She stared at her manicured hands to avoid looking at him.

"Sakura?" It took her a minute to fully turn her head to him but she didn't have to worry about looking him in the eyes for more then a second. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips press against hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a while. As they were about to kiss again Sakura spotted two people approaching the school. She backed away from Sasuke and moved to get a closer look.

"Sakura what are you doing?" She didn't answer him. After getting a close enough look at the two entering the school Sakura jumped up.

"Sasuke, its Hinata's father." She sounded panicked.

"So."

"Sooo Hinata is not supposed to be here. We have to worn her come on." They ran quickly towards the gym.

With Neji and Tenten

"You didn't really have to dance with me. Lee is just over reacting, I'm really not that upset." Tenten told Neji as they danced.

"But you are upset." He said. She didn't answer. "You said you weren't _that_ upset that means you are upset. Why?" She still didn't want to answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not upset at_ all_ anymore." _Maybe I shouldn't have said it that way. Now he is going to want to know why. _

"So why aren't you upset anymore?" _I hate being right._

"Since when are you so concerned with my silly girl emotions?" That time it was his turn not to respond.

"So why did you change your dress?" He asked. She just realized how strange it must look. When he saw her earlier she had on a red dress.

"When we were breaking Hinata out of the house through her window I kind of tore my dress. Hinata actually made this dress during our kunoichi class. The plan was to fix the other one but Ino and Sakura insisted that I wear this one. It's really nice for something she made in a classroom." Tenten explained. "Why are you suddenly asking so many questions? It's not like you."

"You look nice." He told her.

"That doesn't answer my-" She stopped to process what he'd just said. "Thank you."

"So why aren't you upset anymore?" He asked again.

"Well it's because-" She paused. "Did you just do all that to get an answer out of me?"

"It almost worked." He said "Now tell me."

"Fine." _Am I really going to tell him why?_ She couldn't stop her mouth from moving. "It's because now I'm here with the person I wanted to come with." _I guess I am. Why did I do that?_

"You wanted to come with me?" _Don't respond, don't respond. _

"Yes." _What is wrong with me? Now he's going to think I'm some crazy, stupid-_

"Good." _–messed up in the head fangirl- what did he say?_

"What?"

"I said good, because I wanted to come with you too." Tenten looked him straight in the eyes.

"If you wanted to come with me then why didn't you ask me?"

"I tried to." He told her honestly. "Every time I tried something would interrupt us. And then Lee asked you and you said yes."

"Oh." _So the whole reason I didn't come with the boy I wanted to is because I said yes to one I didn't want to come with._

"But since no one is interrupting us now…" She knew what to do from there. She made to stand on her tip toes and slowly leaned forward. Just as they were about to kiss Tenten was nearly tackled by Sakura.

"Sakura what is the matter with you!?" Tenten shouted.

"Hiashi is here. We saw him go in the front of the school. We have to get Hinata out of here." Tenten's eyes widened. She turned to Neji.

"I thought you came up with an excuse to keep him from looking for Hinata."

"I did." Ino and Shikamaru came rushing over to them.

"Hinata's dad is here." Ino nearly shouted. It was a good the music was louder then her.

"Neji please go try to distract him again." Tenten pleaded. "We have to sneak Hinata back to her house.

"Okay." Neji barely had the word out of his mouth before the girls sprinted off to find Hinata in the crowd of people.

"Who was the last to see her?" Tenten asked.

"I left her with Naruto a while ago." Sakura said.

"There they are." Ino pointed in the direction of a white and orange blur. "HINATA!'

"Ino shhhh. Hiashi can't know she was here." Sakura said. Ino looked apologetically at her before Tenten shoved them towards the dancing pair.

"Hinata." Sakura said grabbing hold of her arm.

"Sakura? What is it?" Hinata knew something must be wrong. Her friends would not interrupt her dancing with Naruto for no reason.

"Your dad is here. We need to get you home." Tenten told her. Hinata looked like she was going to faint.

"W-what am I going to do?"

"You're going to let us sneak you out of here is what your going to do." Ino told her. She was already pulling Hinata in the direction of the door.

"Okay uh, bye Naruto." She said as she watched a very confused Naruto watch them leave.

"Bye." He waved.

Once they were outside the school they took off their shoes and sprinted down the street. As they ran they talked.

"I think my father will be a little suspicious if I'm all of a sudden back in my room." Hinata said.

"Well maybe he'll just think he's loosing his mind. That's what my dad would think." Ino said.

"He better because he basically ruined my night." Tenten shouted.

"He ruined all of are nights from what I can tell." Sakura said.

"Really? I don't think anything could ruin my night." Hinata said in a somewhat trance.

"You didn't get tackled by your friend when you were about to get your first kiss." Tenten said as they reached the Hyuuga compound. Ino and Sakura stopped.

'Awwww Tenten!" Tenten and Hinata stopped and turned to them.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Ino and Sakura were jolted back into reality and they continued to sneak around to Hinata's window. They pulled the window open and _carefully_ climbed through. Sakura checked out in the hallway for others. The coast was clear. Hinata quickly changed into her pajamas and the girls hid her dress clothes in the closet. Hinata washed off her make up as quickly as she could and shook her head in an attempt to mess up her hair.

"Hinata I think someone is coming." Sakura had her ear pressed against Hinata's bedroom door. Hinata rushed out of the bathroom, climbed into her bed, through the covers over her and watched as her friends climbed out the window. Her eyes snapped to the door knob when in turned.

"Hiashi I assure you Hinata was not at the school tonight." Hiashi entered the room with Neji right behind him.

"Hinata?" Hinata slowly sat up making it look as if she had been sleeping.

"Yes father?" She asked. He looked confused. He had checked earlier and Hinata had most defiantly not been in her room but here she was looking as if she had been asleep for hours.

"You shouldn't be asleep so early it's not proper." He told her. Before leaving the room he looked out the open window. He shook his head and walked out of the room. Hinata let out a sigh or relief before falling back on her pillows.

"Thank you." She said. Neji nodded and walked over to the window.

"Was it really smart to stick around and listen to all that. You could have been seen." Neji said. Ino, Sakura and Tenten all popped up.

"Well we might have been seen running across the yard too. So yeah this just seemed safer." Ino said. "Bye Hinata."

"See ya Hinata." Sakura and Ino left. Tenten stood awkwardly on the outside of the window.

'Well umm…bye." She started to follow the others before she heard rustling behind her. Neji had climbed out the window as well and closed the window.

"Let me walk you home." He said.

"Okay." She smiled. It was still awkward seeing how the last time they were together they almost kissed. As they walked in silence Tenten wondered if she should try to kiss him again. _'Would he let me? Would he even want me to?_ She was so focused on her thoughts that she walked right past her street. Neji grabbed her hand to stop her from walking in the wrong direction.

"Sorry, I'm not really paying attention." She looked away embarrassed. She only grew more embarrassed as they continued to walk. Neji had not released her hand. They walked all the way to the door of her apartment. Tenten was about to say good bye but Neji spoke before her.

"What are the chances that we're interrupted again?"

"Huh?" He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She responded instantly by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a while. Probably assuming that after that they would always be interrupted by someone or another. Tenten finally pulled away from him.

"You should probably be getting home." She said with a smile on her face. "It's getting kind of late and well yeah." She looked down and pushed some hair out of her face.

"Bye."

"Yeah bye." Tenten unlocked her door. She didn't go in. "Hey Neji."

He stopped walking and looked back at her. "I love you."

"I love you too Tenten."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of "A Normal High School, Not Really"**

**I'm sorry to tell those of you who like my Naruto stories that my next one is not going to be one. I'm writing a story for General Hospital. (yes its that soap opera) I'm going to give a summary on my porfile so yeah. Maybe i'll write some oneshots while i write that story just to keep you all happy. **

**LovingMyLife**


End file.
